The Dark Road
by Aozoran
Summary: The darkest road can sometimes lead you to the light... And sometimes true happiness comes out of despair. ConXYuu
1. Part 1: Rain

**Author's Note: This story is a mix of canon and non-canon. It explores a little more about the Maou within Yuuri and why exactly he's there. It also explores a little more about Shinou's death and the events surrounding it. This chapter introduces some of the 'end' events such as the Maou's original 'death', however, the future chapters will fill out information between the two points. **

**Conrart and Yuuri will slowly get together in this one, I assure you, its going to be quite an interesting story. I'm predicting a length of about 8 or 9 chapters I think for it. I hope people like it!**

**Dedicated to all of you who have encouraged me to continue writing outside of the box with my YuuriXConrart stories! I thankyou so much for your reviews! They always leave me smiling. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but, Connor Weller, Yurikito Shibuya, Alaric, Edward and Inoya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [PAST]<strong>

_"My Lord." _

_Shinou's head lifted slowly from where it had been resting back against the head of the chair, blue eyes blinking once before regarding the man who stood in the shadows. "Ah, my friend, do you bring me news?" _

_"I bring a message from the Great Sage." The tall man moved forwards, his dark chocolate brown hair framing a familiar bone structure that always brought some spark of happiness to Shinou to see it. A fine piece of parchment was offered out to Shinou, the soldier shifting a little uncomfortably in the pool of candle light that illuminated his face. "Good news I hope, Sire." _

_"As do I." A smile tugged at his lips, regarding the man who had become his personal guard during the last few years. There was no man more loyal, no man more determined than Connor Weller and it was that fierce loyalty that Shinou depended upon during the days where the pain became unbearable. "You remind me so much of your father." _

_"Thank you, Sire." Blue-indigo eyes glittered from beneath wild brown locks, his long hair falling on either side of his face in the style so popular amongst those of the Wincott family. "I live to serve."_

_Shinou turned over the letter that was sealed with the wax emblazoned with the mark of the Great Sage, his thumb idly stroked over it, feeling the faint raised edges of the design. And with a sickening realisation he knew exactly what the message would say, he knew that his time amongst the living was slowly and painfully coming to an end. His heart screamed at the injustice of it all, the injustice of life that had found him there, slumped and barely able to walk on his own. _

_"My Lord..." A warm hand lightly rested against the Maou's slumped shoulder, squeezing warmly. "Is there anything I can do?" _

_"Help me to the Shrine." For once Shinou could not maintain any outward appearance of strength and his heart was eased by the fact that no one but one of his most trusted allies would see him. "It is time." _

_The still sealed letter fluttered to the floor from Shinou's hand, unopened and crumpled. _

_A flash of understanding darkened Connor's features for a long moment, before he was slipping an arm beneath Shinou's shoulders and hefting half the man's weight upwards. "Allow me to remain by your side, Sire." His voice was soft, eyes showing his deep concern for his lord and friend. "Allow me this one last honour." _

_Shinou half staggered, drawing on the strength of the half-blood beside him and finally managing to straighten enough to almost walk on his own a few steps. "Thank you." The blonde Demon Tribesman whispered, voice barely audible. Blue eyes closed against the heart-stopping pain that flared through his very soul as the Originators swarmed around inside him, consuming him from the inside out. _

_And they moved through the hidden corridor that ran through the thick walls of the castle, Connor Weller leading his lord by feel alone through the thick darkness and towards a destiny that neither man desired._

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"I want him out."

Conrart Weller's head lifted from where he had been quite engrossed in a book he had borrowed from the Castle library to gaze into the dark eyes of his Maou. "Majesty?"

"I want him out of my room or I'll damn well leave myself!"

Now this made Conrart straighten sharply, truly looking at the Maou intensely, noting the lines of strain and stress marring the usually clear white skin. A frown tugging at his lips as he rose and came around the edge of the desk to stand before the one person in his life that mattered the most to him. Hesitating only a moment, his hand soon lightly cupped Yuuri's cheek, carefully lifting and turning the boy's face towards him. His brows immediately drew together when he realised there was a dark shadow of bruising running across the line of Yuuri's jaw.

Yuuri squirmed, his eyes not quite meeting Conrart's and swallowed hard around the lump that was slowly forming in his throat. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be complaining. I have a bed to sleep in, food on the table and people who care about me..."

"Did someone strike you?" Conrart didn't even realise his grip had tightened, his expression going from slightly troubled to furious in the blink of an eye. A thumb stroked softly over the silky cheek, feeling Yuuri tense and wince in reaction to even that slight pressure. "Yuuri... did someone hit you?"

"It was an accident." Yuuri breathed softly. A fine flush beginning to rise across his cheekbones at Conrart's scrutiny, aware those intense eyes were on his face. "Its nothing to worry about."

"This is not nothing, Yuuri."

"Wolfram is... excitable when he sleeps." The boy swallowed, his eyes finally managing to drop to the floor, head shifting away from the warm grip on it, even though all he wanted to do was step forwards and press against the warmth of Conrart's body. "I... I usually end up sleeping on the floor..."

"Why didn't you tell me this happened?"

"I honestly didn't want to worry anyone, I just wanted to see if I could handle it myself... yet no matter what I do Wolfram always finds his way in." Privately he didn't like sleeping in the same bed as the blonde, it left him disconcerted and extremely uncomfortable. Day by day, it was wearing on what nerves he did have remaining. "I tried to end it with him."

"Majesty?"

"I tried to end our engagement." Stepping away from his protector, he was striding across the length of Conrart's office, the sunlight almost blinding him as he moved before the massive windows. "I let it go on for too long... I thought... I honestly thought it might work." Yuuri dropped down onto the edge of one wide sill, his knee tucked up against his chest as his back rested against the solid wall. "You know... I honestly tried... Wolfram and I."

"The results...?"

"Were not pleasant. I don't want him... there is no spark... no connection as there should be." His stoic gaze flickered towards Conrart, looking the man over for one long heart-breaking second before dropping and his head turned away. "I guess... my heart is just not in it."

Conrart couldn't help but feel the flutter of relief uncurl within his belly at those words, his hand reaching out to lightly smooth the dark strands back from Yuuri's face, though he almost jerked his fingers back when they touched soft skin. He needed to distract his Maou, it was the only thing he could think of to remove the shadowed expression from the younger man's face.

"I have been meaning to go on my rounds this afternoon, I was considering visiting the Chapel."

Dark eyes blinked in surprise, his head lifting upwards, "Chapel? I didn't know there was one." Though he latched onto the excuse, anything to get out of the castle, anything to get away from everything else that haunted his thoughts. There had only been one source of peace in recent days and that had been Conrart.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forest Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [PAST]<strong>

_Sheets of rain pounded the ground, whipping up the air and beating against the trees that surrounded the small forest trail that weaved in and out amongst the large forest trunks that dominated the slopes of the hill. Their clothing was already soaked through, their hair plastered to their faces beneath the thick water proof leather and wool cloaks they were wearing. The force of the wind had almost dislodged Shinou from his dark bay mount, meaning that Connor had to quickly move to one side of the man, using his own body to keep Shinou mounted. _

_Suddenly hand gripped Connor's wrist tightly, the bones almost rubbing together it was so tight that it made the half-breed look up and stare into the pallid face of his Maou. It shock him to see the flicker of soul deep fear in those usually clear blue eyes, the true vulnerability of the man and it shook him to the core. _

_"I am with you, Sire." He reassured him softly, his voice barely audible above the howl of the wind. "The Chapel is not far, we can rest there, Sire and wait for the storm to ease." _

_A slight nod, the man's grip slackening a little, but didn't release Connor's wrist. _

_It wasn't long before the faint outline of the old Chapel built before the construction of the Temple appeared out from amongst the wildly swaying foliage. Its walls were overgrown and several windows were shattered, but it was still serviceable to their needs to be out of the rain and wind that had come upon them soon after leaving the Castle. _

_Dropping down from the back of his horse, he drew the two animals around and into the shelter provided by the height of the storm, tying off the long reins to a nearby sturdy branch. One hand reached up towards Shinou, feeling the man's fingers clasp around his own, before he helped ease the man downwards and shifted to slide beneath one broad shoulder to steady him. _

_And they staggered together through the night, looking for shelter from the storm that didn't want to abate in the slightest. Death was prowling the dark night waiting for its next kill._

* * *

><p>Warm sunshine slanted down through the trees, swashing over Yuuri's skin as he tipped his head back and just inhaled deeply the summer air filled with the scents of the summer forest around him. There was something different about times like this, moments where it was just himself and Conrart, where he didn't have to pretend to smile... that the happiness didn't have to be forced.<p>

"We should go riding more often." Yuuri commented softly to himself, settling back into the saddle and for once not thinking he just might fall out of it if he did relax. Time finally teaching him what patience hadn't. "Just us."

"If it would please you, Yuuri." The soldier couldn't help but glance at his Maou, feeling his heart squeeze to see the life slowly beginning to seep back into the young man. How long had it been since he had truly seen him happy like this? When had the weight of the world seemed to settle onto the Maou's shoulders, burying him in the expectations of so many? "Yuuri..."

Dark eyes blinked slightly at the sound of his name and his head turned towards Conrart in question, one dark brow lifting slightly.

"Are you unhappy?"

"I..." Lips pressing together for one long moment, truly considering the question and not rushing to give the answer someone wanted to hear from him. "Yes... I use to find it fulfilling. I use to wake up every day and know that I would be doing something better... changing the world... seeing my people happy and now that they are..." Brows drew together into a furrowed line of concentration. "I realise that... I'm the one who's unhappy. I want _more_."

Conrart for once didn't quite know how to answer that statement, he didn't know what to say because in his heart he felt the same feeling, the same sense of longing for something just out of his reach, though he knew exactly what would ease it. Gaze returning to the King riding before him, he swallowed back the hard knot that rested in the back of his throat and the weight of a heavy lead anchor in his stomach. He wanted Yuuri, the desire was so fierce that it physically hurt to not be able to reach out and show the other man exactly what he was missing.

Jealousy had burned in Conrart's heart whenever he saw Wolfram in Yuuri's bed, his younger brother allowed to announce in public that he was with the man Conrart loved. However, he could say nothing... do nothing to fight against it. What rights did he have?

"You know... the legend about this place?" Yuuri's head tipped back to examine the building that was slowly coming into view, his eyes sweeping over the aged and worn grey stone structure.

"That this is where Shinou truly died?"

"Well... maybe I should ask him sometime." The youth laughed softly at that, shaking his head as he gazed at the building before him. "Its so odd to think that..." Shrugging off the thought, he pressed his lips together as he studied his surroundings with interest, taking it all in with inquisitive black eyes.

Something stirred within Yuuri, another awareness slowly rising to the surface as if from a long sleep. It was rare that Yuuri felt the presence that he had a sense of the other spirit that inhabited his body, the other soul that coiled up within him and protected him. The Maou awoke, but there was no reason for it, no threat he could sense, no injustice to be managed. He was responding to the oddly familiar surroundings, stirring at the sight of the chapel and the ancient road that use to run beside it.

_'Sleep...'_ Yuuri reached out to the spirit, whispering the word along a mental connection that ran like a tentative thing between them.

Yet, his gentle urging was ignored this time, the sleepy presence almost seeming to blink once, peering out at the world beyond the backs of his eyes and stiffened immediately at the sight of the chapel. _'Connor!'_

Yuuri abruptly jerked, his hand suddenly tightening around his horse's reins and Ao let out a sound of protest when he came to a jarring stop, reacting to the stiffness of his usually pliant rider. A surprised sound escaped Yuuri's lips, stunned by the fact that it had actually willingly spoken back to him, in all this time, the Maou simply had acted when he had needed to and retreated into the back of Yuuri's mind and curled up in one corner.

"Majesty?" Conrart drew his own horse to a stop, his head turning back to regard Yuuri, but quieted when the youth raised his hand, begging for silence.

_'Connor!' _

And Yuuri's body jerked, shock appearing on his face for a moment as his heels thumped against the horse's sides, his posture shifting and Ao was suddenly bursting into a full gallop, streaking through the brush. Leaves and branches sliced at his exposed skin, but he couldn't feel it, only the overwhelming sense of dread that filled his every nerve.

"YUURI!" Conrart was behind him, the horse's hooves pounding against the leaf-strewn earth, but no amount of yelling could stop the head long plunge of the dark haired young man.

_'CONNOR!' _

Yuuri felt the change, was startled by the fact that it had actually happened without provocation. His hair whipped behind him, his entire body shifting slightly inside, fitting another shape, another soul that had protected him since that first duel against Wolfram. Emotions roared through him, ones that were definitely not his own. The Maou was desperate, seemingly more aware than he usually was of far more than just his immediate surroundings.

Leaping from the back of Ao the moment they broke through into a clearing, the Maou was racing across the overgrown meadow, his heart racing, feeling ready to just explode out of his chest. "CONNOR!" The Maou's dark eyes took in the silence around him with a shiver of fear, his head twisting around towards the ruins of a house that sat back amongst the trees. "No..." He whispered in shock, jerking back from the sight as if he had been physically struck. "Connor?"

On shaky legs he was striding forwards, moving through the ruins of what had once been a moderately sized home, the small stables and courtyard walls all stood collapsed in, brambles and other weeds covered the cobblestones beneath his boots. "It shouldn't be like this."

Yuuri struggled up out of the warm darkness, desperately trying to remain aware and awake within the Maou's body, desperate to hold onto what was happening, trying to process the emotions streaming through him. Gone was the calm the Maou always exuded, gone was the aura of authority and replaced by a powerful trembling of fear and the desperate flicker of hope. "He wouldn't have left it like this... not... our home."

And suddenly he stumbled, body jerking so hard, muscles screamed in protest. Knees gave way as he dropped to the ground before two gravestones, his hands were already tearing away at the plant that had twined itself around the ritual markers. He didn't notice the thorns cutting into his palms and fingers, the blood smearing across the stones. A sound of horror escaped him, tears streaking down his cheeks and burning him from the inside out.

"No..." Fingertips traced the lines of a name, leaving red streaks behind in the weather worn lettering. "No... no... it can't be." The date was the same on both stones... the markings making it clear the two men had died on the same day and had been buried side by side in the shelter of the house that had become their home.

Rage ignited.

It was so hot within him, Yuuri recoiled in shock at the force of it.

"SHINOU!" It was a howl of rage, one that echoed off the trees, murderous and furious. "I will destroy you for this!" Tears splashed down onto the worn stone, washing away the blood. "You swore to me he would live. You promised me, Connor would live if I gave you what you wanted. I gave you my life, my _soul_, for some far off future if you saved him. Did you think you could hide this from me forever, keeping me unaware of the world beyond this boy's existence?"

_"Yurikito." _

Dark eyes narrowed on the shimmering outline of Shinou as he stood in the lee of the trees, his blue eyes softening as he gazed at the man before him. "I would kill you if you weren't already dead."

Conrart stood back amongst the shadows of the collapsed stable, holding the bridles of the two horses to keep them still, shocked by what he was witnessing. The fact that Shinou had greeted the 'Maou' by name sent a shiver through him, making him wonder just what the story behind the Maou's presence within Yuuri truly was.

_"You must understand..."_

"Understand what? That we trusted you, that I _trusted_ you with Connor's life. When were you going to tell me about this?" A hand touched the stone just beside him, his jaw gritting tightly, eyes blazing in fury. "When were you going to tell me that Connor died when you promised me his life would be spared, that you would heal him?"

_"He didn't wish to live without you_."

"He had so much to live for! So much... to give." Yurikito snarled. "He would never have given up his life... not like that." However, Yurikito's face paled sharply, his hands clenching, though his fingers were trembling against the wash of emotions that struck him so fiercely in the gut. "Not Connor."

"Majesty?" Conrart stepped forwards, unable to bare the pain that filled those dark eyes, something that drove a spike of pain straight through him at the sight.

"Connor?" Hopeful eyes turned towards him, staring up into his face, those usually still dark eyes were filled with roiling emotions as he gazed at Conrart for one long moment as if seeing someone else in his face... A harsh laugh escaped his lips, his arms wrapping around himself as he stepped backwards, ending up dropping down to sit against the grave where the bones of his beloved rested. "Conrart Weller. How is it... even in so long... even after four millennia that... a Shibuya is protected by a Weller?"

Now that had Conrart stumped and the man stilled as he blinked in shock as he stared down at the newly named 'Yurikito'.

"That a Shibuya _loves_ a Weller." An bitter sound caught at the back of Yurikito's throat, his lips pressing together sharply. "Why...? Why do you get a happy ending? Why! Answer me that. How come they get happiness together when all we were ever given is _death_."

_"We still have need of you, Yuki, my friend...please understand..."_ Shinou's face had actually paled, his expression showing the anguish and guilt he felt over his own actions, but all of it had been for a reason... all of it was to ensure this future. What was a life in the face of that? Two lives given so that the Great Demon Kingdom could live.

"You will not have it from me. I have done all you have ever asked... I have fought the battles beside this boy, shielding his soul from the Originators, but enough is enough. I will no longer be a pawn in your games, I called you friend, but no more."

And suddenly...

Yuuri sat there, blinking wide obsidian eyes up at Conrart, a look of startled loss registering n his face. A hand was pressed against his chest over his heart, his skin paling sharply as the sense of loneliness suddenly filled his entire being. "He's... gone." The boy breathed out, his limbs trembling, unaware of the tears that were streaking down over his cheeks and soaking into his shirt. "He's... _gone_..."

Shinou's call of the man's name echoing on the stale breeze that filled the space that had once been a man's home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapel Ruins, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Connor returned from the pouring rain outside, shaking off the worst of the wetness that clung to his body, his head twisting around to gaze at the spot where his Maou had been silently resting for a few minutes while he checked the perimeter. His footsteps halted, his body jerking to a stop as he noticed the stillness of his lord. Was he merely asleep? _

_A cold sense of dread skittered through him, the knowledge that they might just have been too late... _

_"MAJESTY!" Hurrying towards the man, he dropped to his haunches. "Your Majesty!" _

_Connor's hands shook the man's broad shoulders once, his blue eyes wide with soul deep concern as he gazed over the body of his Maou, who lay crumpled against the wall his clothes soaked through from the rain. "Shinou?" The blonde head slowly began to lull to one side, the fine golden locks hanging limply around his features. One calloused palm shifted to slide beneath one cheek, turning his head and gazing down into the sightless sapphire eyes. "Alaric?" It was rare that he ever used his lord's given name, but his heart ached at the sight. _

_One arm flopped lifelessly to one side, a single medallion etched with the crest of the Great Sage sitting between the man's once clenched fingers. How had it come to this? His lord had been well merely a few days before, as lively as ever, yet now he lay broken like a limp doll tossed aside. _

_Alaric Theissen had been a man who had drawn them all together with his charisma and personality alone. It had drawn Connor Weller to his side as well, the hope that he would find some kind of mission for his life. Now it was gone... now the one mission he had been charged with, protecting the Maou had resulted in his death. _

_There was a fierce crack of lightning outside and the frightened whinnies of the horses. Connor's fingers lightly brushed against the man's eyelids and sliding them down, making it appear as if Shinou was merely sleeping. "May your soul remain until we get to the Temple." He whispered a silent prayer, begging for the man's soul to hold on just a little longer to the cooling body of the man who had once battled and won against the Originators. _

_Sliding his arm beneath one of Shinou's, Connor grunted softly as he actually hefted the large man onto his shoulders, feeling the strain running across his back and through his muscles. Yet, he took the pain into himself, his head bowed as he shifted the weight of the man and headed towards the doors and out into the rain. _

_And allowed the storm to steal away all his other emotions in its numbing cold grip._

* * *

><p><strong>Village Of Inoya, Japan [PAST] <strong>

_Rain drenched the village, thunder rumbling through the skies, bright flashes of lightning illuminating the earth for only a few moments before darkness once more descended. Amongst the branches of one of the trees, Yurikito Shibuya perched, his long dark locks swept back into a leather thong at the back of his head, the fine strands sticking to his face and the back of his neck. The black demon mask covered the top half of his face, the strings holding it fast to his face, hiding his identity and his features from the world. He was the devil that dwelt in the night, protecting all those that slept within the village walls and those in the castle beyond. Not even a storm would prevent him from continuing his duties during the darkest hours of night. _

_They feared him. _

_He could see it in their eyes, in every movement whenever they saw him. The fact that his own people would react so fiercely to his presence left a hollow ache in his heart. It ate away at his soul to know that he was no longer welcome in the very place he guarded against all who would seek to harm those of the Demon Tribe. _

_Sheets of rain pounded the ground and tree branches around him, the wind making several of the sway. Yet, something tickled against Yurikito's senses, his head lifting from where it rested back against the trunk of the tree, obsidian eyes gazed out into the darkness, sensing movement. _

_Soundlessly dropping from his perch, the Samurai loyal to the house of the Maou of Earth strode through the autumn forest, his black hakama and yukata both soaked through and plastered to his lithe body. A shiver of power rippled through the usually silent trees, the tickle of something incredibly powerful was uncoiling itself and stretching across the barriers and wards that had been erected around the village. One hand dropped to the hilt of one of his katana, fingers lightly coiling around it while he moved swiftly to investigate. _

_Inhaling deeply the scents of the rain soaked forest, yet the usual aroma of beech, oak and walnut trees had been replaced by the stronger tang of pine needles. There were no pines in this forest, the pines only grew on the higher slopes of Mount Kiriyama. Yet as he drew air into his lungs again, he swore all he breathed in was the heavy scents of wet pine and loam. _

_Something flashed between the trees... a brilliant streak of sky blue and gold. _

_His blade slipped a little further out as he approached the shimmer of colour, every sense he had screaming at him to run, yet something gripped his heart, calling to him. Rain continued to fall heavily, dripping down his chin and throat, his entire body trembling with the force of emotion that struck him out of nowhere. His bare feet made little sound while he hurried forwards, sliding down the steeper slopes, following the flash of colour that appeared and disappeared between the massive trees. _

_Yurikito Shibuya, the Black Demon of Inoya, broke into a full out run, branches slapping at his face and clothes, attempting to slow him down, but he refused to give up. Something was calling to his very soul. Whispers darted amongst the branches, playing between the limbs of the massive trees. _

_The scent of pine was growing stronger and abruptly he was plunging through the very edge of the forest trees, his feet sliding in mud and sharp rocks that dug into the soles of his feet. The river loamed before him, the cold water sweeping over his ankles and tugged at the hems of his hakama. _

_On the other bank walked a man along a dark road, which Yurikito knew didn't exist. Tall pines stood on the other side of the man, towering taller than the forest around the Demon, their pungent scent filling the air. His heart stilled within his chest as he stood there, unaware he had taken a step forwards, leaving him knee deep in the raging river. _

_The man carried another across his broad shoulders, the weight of the body dragging him down, yet, the man kept walking, refusing to give up in his fight through the storm. The air between them seemed to shimmer with the magic Yurikito had sensed earlier gathering just outside of the barrier he had erected around the village with the assistance of his Lord, Edward, the King of all Earth-born Demon Tribesman, father to young Robert whom now slept within the Castle walls. His hand lifted, fingertips tingling with the odd contact against the barrier between what appeared to be an open vortex to... the other world._

_Was he seeing the other world for the first time? Was he being offered a glimpse of what had only been spoken about in legends, the land of true magic and their fellow Tribesmen? _

_Suddenly the stranger became aware of Yurikito, the tall man jerking to a stop, head twisting around towards where the masked Samurai stood knee deep in the body numbing river staring at him. Eyes locked. The man tensed, shifting the burden resting across his shoulders to reach down for the hilt of a sword resting at his belt, however his hand stilled and dropped away from his blade. _

_The next flash of lightning illuminated the strange scene and Yurikito jerked back in shock as he caught a true image of the man's face that was seared into his memory. A strikingly handsome face under soaked dark locks and eyes... eyes that were like a painted shadow... not quite the hue of a pure blue sky, but tinged with the rich indigo of deepening shadows. They were such an incredible colour. _

_In those eyes he had seen something that changed Yurikito in that one moment forever. _

_The other half of his soul. _

_And with another blinding crack of lightning the barrier shimmered, the energy exploding around him with a roar... Knocking him back onto the bank, slamming him to the ground. _

_It was long minutes before the dazed Samurai was able to lift his head, staring across the river... desperate for another glimpse of the man he had seen... but all he saw was the normal dark forest and the very faint flicker of silver magic of the protective barrier once more in place._

* * *

><p><strong>I desperately hope that you all like this story. I've always wanted to see a Samurai alongside one of our wonderful Demon Tribe swordsmen! We probably even get to meet all of the ancestors of our favourite characters... <strong>


	2. Part 2: Brother

**Author's Note: I really hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am, its rather interesting the play between the characters! I definitely hope that you continue to read on! Thankyou all for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but, Conlan, Connor, Yuki and Alaric**

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Yuuri sat silently amongst the sheets of his own bed, back propped up against the headboard, his eyes staring out across the space at the sky and castle walls beyond. Never before had he realised the true impact of feeling something within him being ripped away so completely. A dull ache had started in his chest and Yuuri Shibuya knew it was not about to leave. How often had he relied upon the strength of what he had thought was his other half? He had never questioned the Maou's presence before and now his heart ached with the regret that he would never know the _man_ who had sacrificed his own life to keep Yuuri safe.

Gisela knelt beside the edge of the bed, her green eyes worried as she studied Yuuri's scratched and pale face. "Majesty?"

Conrart's hand rested lightly on the Medic's shoulder, squeezing lightly and when she glanced back up at him, he shook his head slightly, stopping her questions before they started. "This situation is a personal one, Gisela. I think it would be best if it were kept between us."

"But..." Her eyes darted back towards the expression on Yuuri's face, finally nodding, though reluctant to hide the fact that when her hand rested against Yuuri's skin she could only feel the slow pulse of healing magic that reminded her of Julia and not the vibrant bubble of a warrior's offensive and defensive magic. "His magic doesn't feel right."

"Actually... this is more than likely his natural magical level." Conrart remarked softly, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, a hand reaching out to lightly smooth back the black strands framing Yuuri's face.

It was only at the man's touch that Yuuri's dark eyes blinked sharply, awareness coming back to him and he turned, starting at the fact that Gisela was present. Panic flashed through his eyes, head twisting towards Conrart, cheek pressing into the warm palm. Hand jerking back out of Gisela's grasp, he swallowed hard, fingers curling into fists in the sheets that covered his legs. Guilt was written all over his face.

"That cannot be." Gisela's brows drew together slightly, before carefully standing, gazing down into the Maou's face for one long moment. "His Majesty..."

"The Maou is gone." Conrart whispered softly, unable to feel any anger towards the fact that the spirit that had been with Yuuri since the beginning leaving considering what they had overheard between the Maou and Shinou.

"His name is Yurikito." The dark haired boy responded, latching onto the name of his protector and rubbing his fingers against his chest, wishing the aching emptiness within him might ease, even a little. "He has a name... a life... a _soul_. He loved someone enough to give up his life for their sake."

And the soldier stilled at the words that had escaped the Maou's lips.

_"That a Shibuya loves a Weller."_

His heart thundered in his ears remembering those very words, his gaze flickering towards Yuuri, feeling the sparks of hope that had been growing in his chest flame just a little, desperate to catch alight. Could Yuuri love him? Was it possible? All he could do was grip onto that thought and hold it close.

"I don't blame him for leaving." Yuuri's head tipped back to gaze into Conrart's face, his hand reaching out to lace his fingers with his protector's, their hands curling together on top of the sheets. "How can I blame him for that? I just... I don't understand it all. Who is Connor Weller? Who was Yurikito? How did he end up here? How did he end up in me?" Shaking his head, he drew Conrart's hand closer against his side, squeezing the man's large calloused fingers tightly, his head dipping forwards to rest against one broad shoulder, soaking in the comfort of Conrart's presence beside him. "So many questions... but I don't know if I'll get answers..."

"Maybe you should ask the his Eminence?"

"Murata?" Voice muffled by Conrart's uniform, he rubbed his cheek against the tightly woven wool fabric, inhaling slightly the rich scent of his protector. "I think that might just be an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_The doors banged open with a resounding clang, vibrating with the force of the brief magical burst that had burnt through the lock. Connor staggered forwards, his muscles protesting each and every movement while pools of water formed beneath his boots. _

_"Connor." From out of nowhere, the Great Wiseman appeared, his long dark hair flowing behind him as he offered a small smile of greeting before his entire body jerked when he realised that the weight resting across Connor's broad shoulders was Shinou. "Alaric!" The dark haired man was hurrying towards them, but stopped the moment he caught the subtle shake of Connor's head as the knight carefully shifted his rain soaked burden from his shoulders, almost staggering beneath the shift. _

_"... I failed..." The Knight breathed, carefully settling the limp body down against his side, one arm wrapped around the man's chest to keep him upright, the blonde head resting with his chin against his chest, the usually slightly flushed skin was already turning a horrible shade of grey. "My Lord... I..." His breathing hitched while pain exploded within him at his failure, his entire body trembling with cold, though he didn't even realise it. "He wished to come tonight... we reached the Chapel... I went to check the perimeter, he was only resting... but when I returned..." _

_A long fingered hand lightly pressed against the back of Connor's head, offering the only reassurance he could. "You carried him from the Chapel?" _

_"The horses fled because of the storm. I..." Shaking his head, long wet strands fell down around his features, entire body crumpling in on itself in grief, even though he had knew this was how it would end, it did not diminish the anguish that roared through his very soul. Though he wouldn't speak of what he had seen out amongst the trees along the winding road. _

_Obsidian eyes that glinted from the masked face of what appeared to be a monster, intelligent orbs staring at him as if seeing something in him what no one else had. It had been like looking through a window created by the sheets of driving rain. He should have felt apprehension about the sight of that black clad shape, yet all he had felt was a sense of relief, one that stayed with him long enough to get to the Temple. _

_"He wished to see you... one last time." Connor's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes closed tight against the terrible weight that rested within his heart. "I was not strong enough... not fast enough to get him here..." _

_Connor's fingers suddenly startled to tingle, his head jolting upwards just as something warm and bright spilled out into his palm, pulsing and throbbing warmly. Vivid blue-indigo eyes widened as the pure soul of the Maou, Alaric Theissen, settled against his palms. Within it tendrils of crimson black snaked around, imprisoned within the white sphere, unable to escape. A flutter of something threaded up through his nerves, a tingle of magic and emotion skittering through him. _

_"You have done well, Connor. You have my thanks and my gratitude for bringing him to me..." Hands reached out for that warm soul, carefully cupping it in his grip, fingertips stroking over the shimmering translucent surface. Hot tears were streaking down the man's olive toned cheeks, soaking into the fabric of his robe as he cupped the brilliant spirit tightly, his head bowed and long hair swept forwards, shielding his face from the eyes of the knight. "At least... we were not too late to save his soul..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Town of Shimendal, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"You know this was definitely not what I envisioned." Conlanoch smirked slightly at the bandits that surrounded him, his vibrant blue-indigo eyes bright with the challenge of this particular fight. His cloak whipped around his body when his blade cleared its sheath and he was already diving into battle, his entire body humming with delight at having finally found a challenge worthy of his sword. Conlan felt his blood heat as he continued to drive through the warriors that he faced, his entire body vibrating with the expectation and satisfaction of victory.

Soon the bodies of the bandits flopped to the ground, most of them unconscious, the rest nearly so. His blade flashing as it slowly slipped back into its sheath at his side, a spark of joy ringing through him at the sight of relieved faces of those who had been harassed by the eight men now sprawled at his feet.

"Thank you, Sir." One of the older women whispered to him, her head bowed slightly, bright brown eyes gazing into his face with gratitude and welcome. "It is good to see you again, Lord Weller."

Conlan's brows lifted sharply at that, confusion tugging at his lips after a moment, but he shrugged it off. How anyone knew his last name was a puzzle, but he offered one of his dashing grins, eyes sparkling with amusement and delight. "Well, I hope your day is far more pleasant now ladies, these troublemakers give you worry again just send word."

"Playing hero again, Lord Weller?"

Again Conlan was left wanting to blink in surprise, his hand resting lightly at the hilt of his sword just in case this new voice offered him up another threat. However, he turned slightly, he gazed up at a charcoal haired man aside a warhorse, its head down and breath huffing from its nostrils. "It's a hobby of mine." He responded, one chocolate brow lifted in question.

"What exactly are you don't out here, Brother? I had not thought you had taken up a mission recently... Is something amiss at the Castle?"

_Brother_? "Sorry, but I think you got the wrong swordsman." Pushing back the hood of his cloak, his wild mane of hair spilled around his face, his lips turning up into a grin, one that he had seen his father wear often during the times the man joined them in their home village for his short visits. "I do answer to the name of Weller, though."

Gwendal Von Voltaire stared down into a face he knew far too well, yet it was definitely not the man he recalled so easily. Those eyes were a shocking indigo blue, returning his look with clear confusion and not hint of recognition in their jewelled depths. "Your name, Sir and that of your parents?"

Now that did make both of Conlan's brows go sky-high in silent surprise. "That, my Lord, is no one's business but my own."

A scowl settled itself on Gwendal's face, though some part of him wanted to laugh at the stubbornness this man displayed that reminded him so much of Conrart when he was younger, the same flicker of defiance blazing in those startling eyes. "Are you any relation to Dan Hiri Weller?" Now that got him a response, the man's entire body stilled sharply, his jaw clenching violently.

"What if I say I was?"

Hand tightening around the hilt of his sword, his body seemed to relax, but only signalled to Gwendal that the man was ready to fight at any given moment. It had been the man's fighting style that had originally drawn his notice, the quick power and easy grace of the man so much his brother's that he had not looked further than what was familiar.

"Are you his illegitimate son?"

That was the match that lit the heat under Conlanoch, his light-hearted nature evaporating at the word _illegitimate_. It was bad enough he had been half human, but being born outside of the sanctity of marriage had stolen what little was left of his worth in the eyes of those villagers he had been raised amongst. "There are some things a man should never insinuate about another." His voice was a low growl, eyes burning with a fierce blue flame.

"Your Excellency!" Gurrier Yozak was waving a hand at both of them, a grin spread from ear to ear as he hurried towards Gwendal, his blue eyes taking in the situation and was already reaching for the blade strapped to his thigh. "I've retrieved the information you were seeking."

Conlan stood his ground.

"Are you Dan Hiri Weller's son?"

"So what if I am?" Conlan's jaw clenched, looking so much like Conrart in that moment that Gwendal really did freeze in shock at the sight. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I'll be damned." Yozak let out a soft whistle at the sight of the last thing he ever expected to find. "I never knew the old man had it in him to do something like this. Conrart's going to..."

"My father was a great man." His fingers twitched against the hilt of his sword, before he straightened, his eyes burning into the face of the man who confronted him.

"So is your brother."

"Brother?" And that shocked Conlan right down to his core, his body jerking backwards as he gazed up at the man before him meeting the intense navy blue gaze. "I have no siblings."

"You, Sir, are wrong on that account."

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"You are playing with fire, Alaric." Ken Murata stood in the doorway to the vast chamber that contained the three empty Boxes, his obsidian gaze falling on the form of the powerfully built blonde man seated on the lid of one of them. "The fact that you have manipulated this entire situation as you have so many others will not sit well with them at all once they realise the magnitude of it all."

"How do I repair this?" Alaric's voice was whisper soft, not even bothering to question exactly how his long time friend had found out already about what had happened. His usually bright blue eyes dull and dimmed with the strength of his guilt as he glanced towards his long time friend and companion. Blonde strands fell forwards obscuring his face, broad shoulders slumping while he rubbed a hand roughly across his face, desperate to dispel the sense of dread that continued to tickle its way up through him. "I should have brought him here sooner."

"You should have considered that earlier _before_ Yuuri fell in love with Conrart."

"The best of intensions." Shinou's face paled, fingers clenching at those four simple words, knowing just what they had amounted to when he had fiddled in the life of the one man who had stood beside him right at the end. He had thought he had been doing the right thing, allowing a fated meeting before it was planned to happen, but destiny herself had not agreed with him. "All I wished was to see him once again happy... I did not know of the nature of his intended until..." He could still remember the sense of such power so near when the barriers between worlds had been weakened the first time by his own death. "Yurikito was what we needed."

"Sometimes you should listen to me a little more." Ken sighed softly as he approached the corporeal form of Shinou, his hand reaching out to lightly squeeze one strong shoulder, feeling his own heart clench at the thought of what he too had lost with Shinou's death. "And you're babbling."

A soft sigh slipped out of Shinou, his fingers rubbing against his temples, lips pressing together slightly.

Ken's lips pressed together into a thin line of worry. "Shinou... _Alaric_... Right now the best thing we can do for them is find Yurikito's soul. You know well that Connor _will_ remember sooner or later exactly who he is and exactly what you did... I do not wish to be on the wrong end of his sword when he does."

"I just hope that by then we've found Yuki... or this Temple will definitely not be standing by the end of it." Shinou knew just what lengths a Weller would go to, to protect what was most important to him. Conrart was a good example of that. There had been no one more important to Connor Weller than Yurikito Shibuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Town of Shimendal, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Fire raged, sparks and embers spewing upwards into the air and setting surroundings homes alight. _

_Screams and shouts echoed around him, bodies pressing in along the narrow winding streets, desperate to get away from the caustic smoke that was choking lungs and suffocating any were not fast enough to escape. Connor Weller soaked a thick length of cloth in water and bound it tightly around his mouth and nose, desperate to keep going, despite the fact that his own lungs were screaming in protest. The night was alive with blazing splashes of crimson and gold, the clouds overhead seemed illuminated by the raging inferno that was spreading further amongst the dry wooden houses. _

_"My baby!" _

_Connor's heart lurched at the despairing wail of a woman, her tear streaked face flushed with the heat of the fire as she stared upwards at one of the buildings. No... **no**! Not a child. Not another life lost to the cruel hands of fate, anguish scorched through his belly at the thought of Shinou's lifeless blue eyes and the heavy weight that still seemed to rest on his shoulders. Even in the weeks following that fateful night, he had not been able to shake the terrible ache that had settled deep within his soul knowing that his friend was dead and far out of his reach. His life had once again become pointless, his soul losing direction once more, knowing he fit in nowhere. _

_"Where?" His voice was a harsh rasp, his eyes burning with acrid wash of ashes and soot that streaked across his face. "Where is your child?" _

_"She's up there." The woman's hands curled fiercely into the sleeve of his jacket, clutching desperately at him, her wide brown eyes staring into his own, the faint spark of hope wavering in their depths. "Please... please save my baby... she is all I have left." _

_"I swear I will." _

_Lifting his arm against the raging heat that battered at him, shielding his face, he slammed into the wood door with one shoulder, feeling the lock splinter and give. With the burst of fresh air rushing into the space, the brilliant spiralling flames blazed hotter and higher, consuming the entire structure. The floorboards creaked and groaned beneath his boots, the wood smoking and slowly beginning to blacken around the edges. _

_His entire body jolted at the first wail of sound raising over the hissing pop of shattering wood, the heartbreaking sound slicing through his entire soul. Blinking rapidly in an effort to clear his vision, he continued forwards, his lungs screaming in protest. There on his right was a staircase, half of it already crumpled, but it was the only way up to the second floor that had thankfully not begun to burn as intensely as the ground floor. _

_Shoulder pressed against one wall in an effort to keep himself upright and steady, he began to move up the fragile remains of the stairs, the wood bowing a little beneath him. "Hold on!" He called, fighting his way upwards. Quickening his pace, he was moving faster through the burning building. "Hold on a little longer!" _

_Abruptly the stair beneath his feet dropped out from under him, his hands were immediately filled with his short blade that was plunged into the wood of the landing. His body swung out into nothingness, both of hands were curled painfully around the hilt, legs swinging over the hungry flames that licked at the soles of his boots. _

_Another frighten screamed from the child had him forcing his muscles to work, dragging himself inch by inch upwards onto the sagging landing, his arms protesting what he had done. Connor drove himself back up to his feet, his vision blurring as he listened to the whimpering sounds of the infant resting in a cradle over by the glassed in window. _

_Reaching the cradle, he reached down for the red faced infant, stripping off his thick woollen jacket to wrap it around the tiny child, covering its mouth and nose in a desperate attempt to prevent it from inhaling any more of the black smoke that had gathered in the room. Pressing the tiny head against his throat, he coiled one arm around the tiny squirming body, his head turning to take in the scene around him, knowing that the only way out was through the windows along this side of the room. _

_A soft groan of fire-weakened wood slid upwards from under his boots and abruptly, the flooring gave way beneath him again, his entire body dropping through the gap. The infant cried out in terror as Connor's hand caught desperately at anything and finally stopped on one of the splintered boards, the sharp edges cutting into his palm, but it held, leaving Connor dangling over that blazing inferno by one arm. His shoulder had been wrenched by the previous fall and the muscles were screaming now. _

_Fingers were slowly beginning to slip, blood making his grip around the wood slick. His grip tightened around the child, his heart screaming out that this could not be... that it couldn't end like this. He could accept his own death, but not that of the child coiled up against his chest within the folds of his jacket. _

_Connor struggled to pull himself up, his nails biting into the wood, but his grip was loosening._

_Glass suddenly shattered, just as his hand slipped free, sliding across the wooden floorboards. Just as his hand disappeared through the hole, two strong hands curled around his own, holding him dangling over the fire. His indigo blue eyes widened as he stared up into the black and white face of the demon he had seen in those woods, strong calloused hands held on tight to him, even though he could see it was costing the other man to hold Connor there. _

_The man was slowly beginning to straighten, forcefully dragging Connor up through the hole in the floorboards, the strain showing in small lines around the fine mouth. The knight's body suddenly cleared the edge of the hole, the infant still whimpering against his throat. However he managed to get himself up onto the protesting wood, gaze still fixed on the masked face of the man who had just saved his life and that of the child clutched tight to his chest. _

_Their eyes locked for one long moment, before Connor staggered forwards as he was being dragged towards the window, the long fall of raven locks tickling against his arm where it cascaded down the man's back. Bloody footprints ran from the shattered window, the stranger's bare feet having been cut by the broken glass. _

_Soon they were back at the window, the masked warrior was already on the window ledge, head tipping upwards to examine the roof and seeming to be pleased by what he found reached out one arm. It was a clear request for Connor to hand over the child and he did so without question, watching the man shift the small squirming weight against his chest and was soon up and onto the roof in a swift elegant movement that surprised the knight. _

_Following up onto the sloping pitch of the slate roof, he was wheezing softly from smoke inhalation, but he followed the blur of black along the roof tops. Connor was startled when a warm hand curled around his own good one, drawing him along, steadying him, fingers squeezed around his own in reassurance. _

_He didn't even realise he was falling until his entire body bounced once on the blanket stretched out between the hands of several soldiers and townsfolk. His head spun from the smoke he had inhaled, vision blurring as he swallowed hard, sprawled on his back, his chest heaving. There was a soft sound of bare feet against cobblestone, the whisper of fabric and that hand was stroking against his cheek lightly, his eyes closing as he relished the tender caress. _

_"My baby!" The woman's voice cut over the noise of the gathering crowd. "My baby! Praise be to the Great One!" _

_Those obsidian eyes gazed down at him, glittering with something akin to relief. _

_"You... saved my life..." Connor rasped softly, entranced by the small smile that was being offered to him by the stranger. "And that of the child... Thank you..." _

_There was no flicker of understanding in those eyes, yet he could not help but relax in the warm reassuring presence. _

_"What is it?" A man murmured off to one side of Connor, the crowd beginning to close in around him and the man who had rescued him. _

_"Is it a demon?" _

_"Did it start the fires?" _

_That masked face turned away from Connor, the lithe form beginning to stiffen at the sight of the guards. One hand dropped down to the hilt of the single edged blade that rested against one thigh, the man shifting his weight to stand guard over Connor. Clearly assured after a few moments by the arrival of a medic that Connor would be well tended, the black clad man suddenly launched himself upwards, landing in the branches of a tree just over Connor's head. _

_"Wa...it!" Connor rasped, one hand reaching helplessly towards the shadow that swum in and out of his vision. "Please... don't go..." His heart was in his voice, but it was not enough to prevent the man from disappearing once more into the night as suddenly as he had appeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Cecilie stood by the wide windows, her gaze dropping to the forms of several riders coming in through the castle gates, a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Gwendal and Yozak leading the way, yet there was another man amongst the uniformed soldiers. Her heart jerked in her chest at the wild fall of chocolate brown hair that she could see from this angle, the fur-lined crimson cloak and her entire body stilled. The way the man held himself, the complete ease of movement...

No... _Impossible_!

She didn't even realise she was running, her shoes clicking on the stone as she rushed down the stairs, heart in her throat, unable to shake the strange spark of hope that had settled in her breast at the sight of a man who looked so familiar. Even though her mind screamed it was impossible, her heart couldn't let go of the sight and the thought that Dan Hiri had finally returned to her.

The doors flew open, her long golden locks sweeping behind her, bouncing against her back as she ran past her son, Gwendal calling out her name as she past him to head towards the familiar form of the chocolate haired rider. "Dan!" His name escaped her before she could stop herself, her arms wrapping around him from behind, holding on desperately to the one man she had loved for so long and known would always escape her grasp. "Dan...!"

The man stiffened, his body stilling as he leaned against the side of the horse.

Gwendal was reaching out to lightly touch his mother's shoulders, tugging backwards, hoping that she would release the man, but knew it was going to be impossible in that moment. "Mother... its not..."

"You came back... Dan... you finally came home."

"Please, release me." The voice was a shaken rasp, but sounded so much like Conrart's and Dan Hiri's that...

"Dan..."

"Mother, it is not him." Gwendal winced at the truth, knowing that it would bring pain to both of these people. "This is not Dan Hiri. This is..."

Green eyes widened the moment they met stoic indigo blue, her entire body jerking back at the strikingly handsome face of a man that could have easily been her son Conrart or a young Dan Hiri. Those _eyes,_ however. Those eyes gazed down at her with no hint of recognition.

"Mother..." The eldest of Cecilie's sons finally managed to draw his mother away, holding her close against his chest as he almost wanted to swallow around the lump in his own throat, knowing that this was something that would drive a stake right through his mother's heart. However, he knew that he could not deprive Conrart or Conlanoch of the right to be a family. "This is Conlanoch Weller, Conrart's half-brother."

"Conlanoch..." The name escaped her barely above a whisper, green eyes wide with realisation of exactly what this man's existence meant.

"My Lady..." Those brilliant eyes glanced towards Gwendal, showing a hint of uncertainty and a deep soul-wrenching pain that his usually jovial smile could not hide.

"May I introduce my Mother, Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg, former Maou of our great nation."

Conlan paled at that, taking a step back. "You are the reason he never married my Mother." Though he wanted to be angry at this woman from stealing something from him, stealing away the last dignity that would have spared his mother the shame of having him outside of wedlock and especially to a human. However, he couldn't, it wasn't in him to hate a woman who looked at him with wide pain-filled green eyes.

"I..." Cecilie didn't quite know what to say either, gazing into the face of a man who looked far too much like her son...

"Gwendal." Conrart strode out from the doorway off to one side, a smile gracing his features at the sight of both his older brother, Yozak and his mother. Though his brows lifted slightly at the sight of another man amongst his friends and family, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Conrart."

And that was when the man turned and Conrart jolted to a sudden stop, staring into the shadowed blue eyes of a man who looked so much like him that it was almost like looking at a reflection. Though there were distinct differences between the two men as they stood like that, Conlan standing a few inches taller than Conrart, his shoulders a little broader. But it was clear that the two were brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Can you imagine Conrart's face? LOL or Yuuri's?<strong>


	3. Part 3: Scars

**Author's Note: Sometimes I think Shinou really does regret some of the meddling he has done. **

**Disclaimer: own Connor, Conlan, Alaric, Yuki and Edward. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Conrart Weller stood there stiffly, his entire expression showing his deep shock, his eyes widening as he gazed up slightly at his brother, their eyes locked for one long moment. "Who are you?"

"Well I'll be, look at the pair of them." Yozak couldn't help but grin over the fact that the two men could have been twins despite the differences he could clearly seen now. "Really no denying the old man's virility."

"So... _you're_ the legitimate one?"

Conrart took a step back at that, shocked by the words and feeling a pang of something deep within his heart as he looked into those shadowed blue eyes, seeing the pain etched deeply within them. "Who... are you?"

"Conlanoch Weller, child of Aoife Cinnéide and _bastard_ son Dan Hiri Weller." His full name gave him away as being a man born of one of the most extreme of towns that ran along the borders of the Great Demon Kingdom, one that news rarely reached. "Nice to meet you, Big Brother."

The soldier almost staggered under the weight of those words, staring into the face of a man who was just as much a brother to him as Wolfram or Gwendal, but this time they shared more in common. They shared such a striking appearance... and from the fact that the man was still alive clearly pointed to the fact that his mother had also been of the Demon Tribe. "Brother."

"Yes." Conlan's eyes flickered towards Gwendal, fists clenching, before his gaze once more dropped.

"You are welcome here, Conlanoch." Cecilie whispered softly, her eyes flickering over the face of a young man who clearly had seen as much in his life as her son, faced the same deep pain of knowing that his blood ran _both_ to human and demon stock. "You are always welcome here."

Now that startled the man, his head jerking towards the former Maou, eyes widening over the fact that Cecilie was sincere about that particular sentiment. Though no one there truly realised the significance of the one man's arrival into their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Inoya Castle, Inoya, Japan [Past]<strong>

_Yurikito almost wanted to laugh over the stupidity of his own actions, his fingertips rubbing lightly over his face as he sagged back against the wall. One knee drawn up against his chest, his lips pressing together at the remembered feel of hot skin just beneath his hand. The deep voice that had echoed through his soul when he had heard it. It had been instinct to follow the strange call that rang through his mind, the tug at his heart that he had experienced weeks before... _

_Wincing, one hand dropped down to lightly touch the bottom of one foot, wincing at the sting of his sliced up sole. It had been worth it though._

_"Spying does not become you, my Lord." Yuki twisted his head to regard the tall dark haired man who stood there in the doorway to his small room in one of the wings of the Castle. A smile tugged at his lips though, his chin tipping to one side, regarding the man with a serious eye though. "What brings you to seek me out?" _

_"I felt a disturbance earlier this evening." Edward stepped forwards, shifting his small son upwards from where he rested in the crook of one arm. "However, I was surprised by the fact I could not feel your presence for some time during the event." _

_Yuki for once didn't want to talk about exactly what he had seen. He didn't wish to share the new memory he had of his knight with eyes the colour of deep shadow. It had been strange enough, the odd village... the people and animals. The awareness that wherever he had been was not of his own world. Magic had sparked within him, stronger than he had ever felt it before almost swallowing him whole with its intensity. "I saw the other side." _

_Now that caught and held all of Edward's attention, the man straightening as he gazed at the man who had served his family faithfully for ten years. "You saw the Great Demon Kingdom?" Carefully moving forwards, he settled himself onto the tatami mats before Yurikito Shibuya, his eyes studying the man's expression and knowing something significant had happened, one that it was doubtful the private man would share. _

_"I am mostly certain that is where I went. I assisted in the rescue of a child from a fire... before I was drawn back here. It was... unlike anything I have ever seen, my Lord." Yuki's eyes closed, savouring the imagine of the man, remembering the hand that reached out for him, the longing in those intense eyes. His hand lifted to touch the edges of the mask he still wore, carefully running his fingers over the carved wood and dipped his head, letting out a low sound in the back of his throat. "I heard the call..." _

_Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, before offering one of those rare smiles that actually managed to reach his amber gold eyes that glittered in the firelight like those of a cat. "Yurikito Shibuya, you are a man who has served my family and this village faithfully for ten years. It is during those years you have served us that we have begun to know peace through your actions on our behalf. I want you to know that if you ever were to find happiness, I wish for you to grasp onto it with both hands." _

_"My Lord?" Confused obsidian eyes gazed up at the man and the way he was holding his son close against his chest. "I do not understand your meaning..." _

_"If you find something that makes you happy, hold onto it with both hands, Yurikito. You deserve happiness. I have found mine." Edward smiled down at his son, fingers lightly touching the dark locks and just holding the youngster closer to his heart. _

_"My loyalty is to you and this Clan." Brows drew together for a moment. _

_Edward sighed softly, before offering his long time retainer a nod of understanding. "We are at peace, Yuki. You have given us that. Your cousins serve well." _

_The Black Demon of Inoya stood, his feet stinging as they took his weight, his obsidian eyes gazed up into the amber ones of his Master. "What are you saying, my Lord?" _

_"There is a place out there for you, Yurikito Shibuya, a place where you belong and it might not be here any longer." _

_The words stunned him, his fingers clenching into fists at his sides, head jerking down and away, unable to meet the brilliant amber gaze that rested on him. "Are you dismissing me from my duties, my Lord?" _

_"Not dismissing. You are always welcome here." A hand reached out to lightly rest against Yurikito's shoulder, squeezing it once and attempting to convey the fact that he wasn't not attempting to send the other man away, but just wanted him to be aware of the chances fate was bringing to him for happiness. "This is your home." _

_"But... you no longer have need of me." Eyes closing, his head bowed, knowing it was more than that, the villagers had become frightened of him over time, his use of magic something so rare amongst them that they rarely would allow him to approach. "I will do as you have suggested." Though he didn't quite know what that would entail..._

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

For the first time in his life, Conrart actually retreated back a step as the sword clashed against his own, blades sliding along each other, his usual defences unable to shake his opponent this time. Stepping into his next movements, their blades sang, Conrart ducking and parrying a blow that could have easily separated his head from his body. It was like sparring with his father, something that shocked him down to his core.

When their blades next parted, both Wellers were panting hard to catch their breath, only then aware that they had gained themselves an audience. Both of the brothers stood there, swords glinting in the afternoon light, cinnamon meeting shadowed blue for one long moment and they actually shared a small smile.

"I see Father was not remiss in your training." Conlanoch straightened, running a hand back through his sweat dampened hair, brushing it back from his brow and studying his brother's slightly flushed face. "Though I think it will probably be a while before either us can win this little war." A smirk tugged at his lips, before he was sliding his blade away into its sheath, straightening and loosening his jacket a little around his overheated body.

"You are a fine warrior."

"That is definitely praise from a man of your reputation, Protector of the Maou." Conlan chuckled softly before raising one eyebrow at the four maids that were attempting to hide themselves along one of the covered walkways as they watched the two brothers. "Should I even ask about that?" His chin jerked in the direction of the women, though offering them a small smile.

"They mean no harm, they are just a little interested in your presence and who you are."

"Someone of little importance." Though he had yet to mention the reason he had ventured so far from his village and the lands he usually travelled in order to earn himself money enough to live on. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother or any of the others about the fact that he had received a message from the Great One's Temple requesting his presence, something that had shocked him when he had received it.

"To me you're not." Conrart gazed into his brother's eyes, his hand resting on the taller man's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and unable to help but feel the connection between them, one of blood and of something more. "To me you are a precious brother, one I would like to get to know."

"Not much to know." His soft accent filling his words, the tiny lilt becoming more pronounced the more he relaxed. However, he nodded his head slightly towards his brother, offering him a smile. "But I would definitely enjoy hearing more about you, my Brother." Offering out his hand, the scars that ran across his palm and wrists became more prominent in that action, the jagged lines running across the palm of his right hand.

Reaching out to grip that offered hand, squeezing it firmly, stepping in close to suddenly draw the other man into a hug. Conrart could not deny the fact that Conlan's existence strangely eased his heart, that some part of himself had finally found some peace. They were alike. Half-bloods, sharing the same deep-seated need to protect those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Outside Of Inoya, Japan [Past]<strong>

_"What are you searching for?" _

_Yurikito whipped around, his entire body stilling as he crouched ready to spring at the enemy that had snuck up on him so silently, his hand curled around the hilt of one of his blades. His eyes widened at the sight of a golden haired stranger who was as transparent as a spirit. Dark eyes narrowed sharply on the intruder, meeting the amused blue orbs that studied him avidly. _

_"You are not exactly what I expected..." _

_"Nor are you, Spirit." Yurikito responded, unafraid and willing to confront anything and everything that threatened the security of this forest and the village behind him. _

_Shinou couldn't help but grin at that, not quite having known to expect from the man fate had determined would be the other half to one of his friends. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself, especially not when it came to matters of the heart. Connor Weller deserved happiness after the years of service he had offered to Shinou without complaint or ever once expressing how difficult it had to have been on a man of half-blooded lineage in a world that had become full of those of pure blood. _

_"Are you the one who has been opening the gateways?" One raven brow lifted in question, while his hand relaxed against the hilt of his katana, oddly feeling no threat from this smiling spirit. _

_"I thought it would be the best way to get your attention." _

_"You have my full attention." This man would have had it from the start, because one glimpse of his knight had left him aching for another. Those shadowed blue eyes had touched the very core of his soul in a way nothing else ever had and he could not describe that kind of connection as being anything other than fate. _

_"I want to offer you a chance." _

_Both raven brows lifted at that, Yurikito clearly attempting to work out exactly what to make of this particular spirit. _

_Shinou however was becoming aware that this earth-born Demon Tribesman was far more than he had first appeared, he could feel the vibrant sparks of magic that swirled around Yurikito. Though he wanted to hurry fate along, it was clear now how this man would have eventually met Connor, Yurikito if taught how would be able to open the gateway between Earth and the Great Demon Kingdom on his own. The fact that so much magic was within the man right now on human lands spoke of so many possibilities. Shinou couldn't shake the feeling that this man would be far more important for the future than he knew at that moment. _

_"Who is he?" _

_The question caught Shinou off-guard, his head jerking around slightly so that he could meet the obsidian orbs that glittered at him from within the shadows of that dark mask. _

_"The... knight..." _

_"He was my Protector and bodyguard, Connor Weller." _

_"Connor." Yurikito breathed softly, feeling his own heart curl tightly to that name and hold it close. _

_"He is the reason I have sort you out." Shinou shifted closer, booted feet moving silently over the ground, moonlight spreading around and through his incorporeal body. "I fear for him." Which was true, the deep guilt that his protector suffered over his own death was something that he could no longer stand to see. _

_"Why?" Obsidian eyes glimmered with worry, Yurikito took a step forwards, feeling the shimmer of magic around this spirit, becoming aware of the fact that this man was far more than just merely another one of the spirits he could see amongst the trees of the forest. _

_"He has lost direction and he blames himself for things that could not have been changed. I ask that you protect him as I cannot." Shinou's lips pressed together, blue gaze glimmering with a hint of the deep sadness that swelled within him at the thought that so few could still see him. "He has always been a dear friend to me, his strength is one to be admired. I wish only to see his happiness for myself." _

_"And you think..." Yurikito blinked, all the fight and suspicion instantly disappearing, both dark brows shooting upwards beneath the edge of his mask, realising exactly what the man was implying. "That... I..." _

_"Yes." Shinou was rather delighted by the whole thing, relaxing over the fact the stranger seemed quite affable to the idea. His first attempt at matchmaking, he could imagine the Great Wiseman's grimace over the entire thing, what he wouldn't give to see it. "I am here to ask, are you willing to go to him now?" Even though it was not yet time... he knew it in his gut he was messing with things, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to see Connor happy and if a little meddling was what was required, then so be it. _

_"Do you know... if you had said that yesterday, I would have said no." Because no matter how much he had desired to be close to his knight again, his duty had weighed heavily on his mind. However, Edward had cut deeply into his soul with the well intentioned words. He knew no harm had been meant by his Lord, but... but to be told that he was basically no longer welcome in the place he had been born cut deep into him. They would do well without him. There were many trained samurai in service to their lord, his disappearance wouldn't truly be noticed at all. _

_There was no place for a magic wielder like him in this place. No place for him anywhere but on the other side, in that world that he had only seen glimpses of. _

_"But now?" _

_"Now I have no reason to look back." Yurikito Shibuya met those intense blue eyes with a small smile. "Though next time you decide to meddle, be warned... I don't take kindly to it, especially not when it comes to Connor Weller." _

_Shinou couldn't help but like this strange man who would meet his gaze without flinching as an equal. "You know I definitely think I can come to like you, Yurikito Shibuya."_

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Conrart!" Yuuri was hurrying his pace along the hall the moment he had caught sight of the chocolate brown locks vanishing around the corner. "Wait, Con!"

Long strides moving around the corner and he slammed straight into a solid back with a thump, almost stumbling backwards, only to find himself being wrapped up in a strong embrace, one arm coiling around him to prevent him from ending up right on his rear.

A flush ran up along Yuuri's cheeks as he leaned into the familiar strength, inhaling the scent of leather, wool and spices on his clothing and the tawny skin peeking out from a partially unbuttoned shirt. The man smelt deliciously clean and the dark haired half breed almost wanted to groan at the feeling.

"Are you alright?"

A shiver flickered down along his spine at that low slightly raspy question. "Yes. I should have been more careful..." Leaning in a little closer against his protector, he didn't look up at the face of the man holding him or he would have realised straight away this man wasn't who he thought he was. "You smell... clean."

"I just bathed." Conlan's hand lifted to lightly touch the raven black strands that filled his vision, a shiver running down his back as if some part of him remembered seeing such a colour on another. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought maybe... we could..." Yuuri felt heat travelling up along his spine, feeling the fingers spread across the small of his back, his body being urged just a little closer against the heat of that larger masculine frame.

"Could what?" Lips twitched with interest, his right hand lifted to lightly brush against one smooth cheek, the scars across the skin rasping a little against the softness.

It was that which made Yuuri look up, his fingers which had been curled into the cotton shirt unclenched sharply. Obsidian eyes met a pair of striking shadowed indigo blue orbs and he jerked back with a soft gasp, heat suffusing every inch of his face at the fact that he had been so... entranced by another man. Heart pounding, he finally swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat ready to croak out a word, anything in response to this.

The man was strikingly similar to Conrart, though he was a good four inches taller, a little broader in the shoulders. A single name suddenly swam up from somewhere deep inside of himself, a name he now knew the meaning of. "Connor."

Conlan's eyes widened slightly, brows drawing upwards abruptly at the name. "Excuse me?"

"_Connor_."

"Yuuri?" Conrart shut the door to his office, his eyes darting between his brother and the flush that was suffusing his lord's face and couldn't help the startling jolt of jealousy that scorched through his gut to know that Conlanoch could draw such a response from Yuuri.

"My name is Conlanoch, not Connor." But the second he said it, he winced, a hand lifting to lightly touch his fingers against his temple, a frown creasing his brow. The name had touched something deep within himself, his heat throbbing dully, though he hid it from his brother and the dark haired young man before him.

"You are Connor." Yuuri's fingers reached out to curl tightly around Conlan's right wrist, drawing the man's hand upwards from where it had been resting at his side. Other hand pushing up the man's sleeve, the sink revealed showed coiling marks of previously burnt and seared flesh, the scars that ran across the man's right palm were a mix of slashing cuts and burns entwined together. "How did you get these?"

Conlan jerked backwards, gaze darkening with a few sparks of anger as he wrenched his hand free from the King's grasp, tugging the sleeve back down into place over the marks on his tawny skin. "That is none of your business." The fact being that Conlan didn't know at all how he had come to have them, just that he knew it was part of the emptiness inside of him, part of an explanation about himself he could not give.

"Brother..." Conrart suddenly reached out to the younger man, but Conlan was stepping backwards, retreating.

"I have things to do."

And before Conrart could say another word, his brother had suddenly turned the corner and when they both followed after him they found the corridor completely empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ispriai Hot Springs, Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Steam drifted up from the hot spring, the heat soaking into Connor's bones, easing the strained muscles and deep wounds his arms and hands had taken during the rescue attempt a few days before. Eyes drifting closed, his head dropped back against the edge of the pool, his entire body beginning to relax beneath the water. A soft low groan escaped him, remembering the feeling of warm fingers brushing against his face, the strength of hands curling around his own. _

_A smile rose to his lips as his senses tingled oddly, almost feeling as if all the strain was being tugged out of his body as a presence filled the space just beyond where the steam was starting to rise up amongst the stones. "Why is it... I can't seem to get you out of my mind?" Eyes drifting open, he was rewarded with the sight of the black clad warrior whom had saved his life, those intense obsidian eyes observing him. "Your eyes..." _

_Slowly the shadow moved forwards, long raven hair fanning out over one shoulder, trailing down all the way to the ground where he crouched. The silky length of it curled slightly, swaying a little with his movements. The lantern's warm glow illuminating the terrifying mask that remained shielding the man's features, but it also revealed that soft mouth. _

_"You are like... a good dream, one I could happily never wake up from." _

_"Aren't you afraid of me?" _

_Connor jerked upwards, water splashing and sending droplets sliding down over his bare chest and throat, his entire attention focused on the dark shadow that had moved so close to him that he could see the strange weave of the garments hugging the body of the masked warrior. That voice had startled him, the softness of it curling around his heart and entrancing him, low and full of quiet power. "Of you, never." _

_Yurikito couldn't keep himself away from the knight, his hand reaching out to lightly touch against one palm. Fingertips stroked across the newly healing wounds, which would eventually leave scars running across the length of it from where it had been slashed so deeply by the smoking wood. "You risked your life to save that child." _

_"And you risked your own to save both of us." _

_A very fine flush actually ran across Yurikito's cheeks at that, startled by the fact that praise from this man mattered so much to him, reaching down into his heart and warming something within it that had long since frozen over. "Anyone would have done..." _

_"No, they wouldn't have." Connor's hand curled around the smaller one, holding it lightly, not wanting to scare away the man who had once more sort him out. He was desperate for this, desperate to no longer be alone and to feel the warmth this man brought to his very soul. "What you did... was something to be commended." _

_"Are you recovering?" Yuki's other hand stretched out to lightly brush back the long wet strands that clung to Connor's cheeks and face, examining every inch of that handsome visage, relief filling the man's features to see that no permanent damage had been done other than the new scars forming along the man's arms and hands. _

_"I will be fully healed in a few more days. How are your feet?" _

_The man's bare feet were clearly still tender from where glass had cut along the soles, but it didn't seem to bother him too much. "I'm fine." _

_"I've been dreaming about you." Connor admitted. His unmarked hand brushing along the smooth length of the young man's jaw, stroking softly over the warm skin. A thumb swept along the soft lower lip, before lifting to touch the edge of the mask that shielded the man's face from view. "About what you look like behind that mask." _

_"I..." For once in his life, he didn't shy away from the warm hand and skilled fingers, barely realising that the intricately tied knots that kept the mask in place were slowly being unravelled. The weight of the black stained wood was slowly coming off, his obsidian eyes closing tightly for a long moment as the mask came away. His head turned away, long strands shielding his face a little. _

_"Look at me." _

_Yurikito Shibuya swallowed hard and his head turned at the soft urgings of the finger just beneath his chin, obsidian eyes opening once more, the cat like slitted pupils fixing on Connor's face. _

_"Beautiful." The knight whispered, gazing into a face that had been carved from ivory and ebony, exquisite in its perfection. "So... very beautiful." _

_"I'm not the one who's beautiful." _

_Connor couldn't help the laugh that rose up from deep within his chest at that, eyes almost a dark indigo as they studied the fine lines of his face. "I am not beautiful, handsome maybe." A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, his heart lightening as he was rewarded with a warm smile from his companion. "May I finally know your name?" _

_"Yurikito Shibuya..." Pausing for a moment, he swallowed and offered softly. "Yuki."_

_"Yuki." It strangely suited the beautiful man crouched so close to Connor that he could feel the heat radiating out from that strong body. "How is it you know our language? The last time..." _

_"Let's just say a friendly spirit decided to intervene on your behalf." _

_Both chocolate brows lifted at that, the man shifting in the water as his fingers slowly laced through the silky length of that hair, unable to help himself as he shifted forwards and caught those unresisting lips with his own. The two men groaned at the heated contact, their lips clinging together heatedly, tongues tangling. It was like a jolt of heaven flowing through them, the rightness of it... searing them soul deep with the imprint of the other. _

_"Mine." _

_And neither knew who had said the word._

* * *

><p><strong>Conrart and Yuuri will be getting a rather heated scene in the next chapter trust me! I hope you like it! I feel sorry for Shinou in the next chapter... Conlan is NOT going to be happy when he realises exactly what is going on... or at least starts to. <strong>


	4. Part 4: Reunion

**Author's Note: This story is a particular favourite now! I really am finding the rhythm of it. Though unfortunately this part marks the half way point of this story 3 I can't believe I've been able to update it so quickly! **

**Disclaimer: Own Yuki, Connor, Conlan and the names for Shinou and the Great Wiseman.**

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Yuuri stood before the mirror, gazing at his own reflection, his fingers rubbing absently over his face, unable to help but feel the cold clamminess that clung to him like a second skin. Swallowing hard, he stared hard into his own eyes searching for something, anything of the man who had been so long trapped within his body. What must it be like to be used like that? What must it have cost Yurikito Shibuya to give up his very life for this future only to find out what he had protected had been lost so long before.

"I don't blame you for feeling angry." His voice was soft as he gazed into the mirror, sitting on a chair before it and desperately hoping that Yurikito might just answer him. "I would too if something were to happen to Conrart." He had been angry with Shinou over forcing Conrart into working for Big Cimaron. "I think I can understand a little of what you must have felt."

_"Do you truly think you understand, Yuuri?" _

The dark haired boy jerked almost right out of his skin at the appearance of a man standing to one side of his chair, their gazes meeting in the mirror. The man was strikingly beautiful, long raven waves of hair spilling down across slender shoulders, his dark irises cat-like and intense, the man's clothes however were a cross between historical Japanese fashion and that of the Great Demon Kingdom. It made him almost smile when he realised the man's feet were bare, toes almost seeming to curl into the soft rug.

Yuuri's head turned, gazing up over his shoulder, but finding the space the man occupied _empty_. It was disconcerting, though he was extremely grateful over the fact that Yurikito had answered him. However, the dull emptiness within Yuuri continued, a part of him still feeling like it was missing. "I want to."

_"I love him, Yuuri. I loved him more than my own life. I would have done anything to protect him... and I did. I surrendered my very soul to ensure that he lived on. I had Alaric's promise." _

"Alaric?"

_"I __guess __most __people __know __him __as __Shinou."_ A wry smile touched Yuki's lips, before fading away again, one ghostly hand lightly resting against Yuuri's shoulder and squeezing lightly, even though Yuuri could feel nothing of the motion. _"But __to __me, __I __knew __him __as __Alaric __Thessien, __though __I __only __knew __him __after __his __death. __I __trusted __him, __he __was __the __one __that __allowed __me __to __cross__over __between __worlds __those __first __few __times __before __I __decided __to __stay. __I __served __him __when __he __had __need __of __my __services __when __time __permitted. __I __had __no __reason __to __believe __he __would __allow __Connor __to __die __like __that."_

"What happened to you? How did you end up... inside of me?" Yuuri lightly pressed a hand over his heart, feeling it race beneath his palm.

_"Alaric said that he required someone to guard the soul of a future Maou that if I was willing... I could give up my own life and surrender my soul for that purpose in exchange for him using my own life force to keep Connor alive. He had been badly wounded in an attack on our home... the healer was too far away... and blood... there was so much blood everywhere..."_ Obsidian eyes closed tightly, shuddering at the memory of Connor's blood staining his hands and face, streaking the walls of where he had found his wounded lover slumped against their favourite tree. _"I am not a healer. However, my magic is strong and considering I was born on Earth, my magic could work in human territories as well as it does on Demon Tribe land... Alaric came to us... I was desperate."_

"God." Yuuri swallowed around the lump that was forming in the back of his throat, staring into the pale face of the man who had given up his very life and soul for the one he loved. "So... all my powers... all the magic..." All those times he had faced off against the evil that had attacked his friends and family. "It... it wasn't mine."

_"Part of it was. The healing part... the cleansing part, that magic remains with your soul. Julia's gifts are yours still. The rest... was mine. You were the pure soul that was needed to defeat the Originators, my soul isn't pure... I live with so many regrets." _A single tear streaked down the man's face, dropping onto the floor. _"I long for a man who died... four thousand years ago." _

"I thought I saw someone like him."

Yurikito turned to gaze down at Yuuri, shock appearing on those usually stoic features. _"What __do __you __mean?"_

"I..." Yuuri flushed sharply over the fact that he had accidentally ended up pressed against Conrart's younger half-brother thinking it was his protector. "Conrart's brother... Conlan. He... I realised it wasn't Conrart because of the scars on his hands... When I saw his face..."

_"Scars? What did they look like?" _

"They were burns... and there was a jagged one on his right palm."

_"Connor __had __scars __like __those... __from __the __village __fire..."_ Scars that Yurikito loved to touch, feeling the roughness against the smooth skin of his face. _"Think __of __his __face."_

"Huh?"

_"Picture his face in your mind." _

And Yuuri closed his eyes, visualising the man he had seen no more than an hour before.

_"Yuuri, __I __need __this __body. __If __he __is __here __and __he __does __remember..."_ Yurikito's face paled sharply. _"The __Temple __will __not __remain __standing __for __long."_

Yuuri nodded once, understanding the importance of that moment, but for the first time... feeling uneasy about the fact that another was within his own body.

But the time the man rose from the chair, long raven locks that pooled past his hips swept around his face, his features even more changed than they usually were in the transformation because this time Yurikito was in complete control. He was already out the door and running, his shoes being kicked off in frustration as he vaulted the second storey balcony to the scream of a maid, his long hair streaming behind him as he headed for the stables.

Dacauscas let out a surprised sound when Yuki cleared the horse's rump, easily riding bare back as he tugged the reins free of the man's hand, nudging the horse's sides. Voices rose behind him, but he didn't care as he urged the horse into a full out gallop, his heart pounding in his chest as he took the shortcut through the forest, easily navigating the familiar path between Castle and Temple. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late in stopping Connor from unleashing his fury on Alaric if the spirit of his beloved did surface from within the man...

* * *

><p><strong>Ryndal House, Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Laughter bubbled up from somewhere within Yurikito as he gazed down at Connor with amusement twinkling in his intense obsidian eyes, the sweet sound echoed across the cobbled courtyard of Connor's home. One bare foot swung playfully in open air, his head tipped to the side to gaze down at the man standing a good twenty feet below him, watching him with those intense shadow blue eyes. "Are you intent on seeing me shoed like one of your stallions, Connor?" _

_"This is a good boot." One large hand held up the piece of footwear that had dropped from the sky to scare several of the maids that had awoken that morning to a man in the large tree off to one side in the walled in courtyard of their home. "It fits you." _

_"I don't see the point of them." Toes wiggled in the man's direction, one scarred foot still swaying back and forth in playful teasing. "How am I suppose to climb wearing something so restrictive?" _

_"I still don't quite know how you got up there in the first place, Yurikito." Both chocolate brown brows lifted at his own statement in emphasis. "Why are you up there?" _

_"I like it up here." Yuki responded, though his obsidian eyes turned away from where Connor was standing below him to gaze out from his vantage point over the enclosing walls and along the winding path that lead towards the Chapel and the Castle visible above the forest treetops. _

_Connor know the moment those intense eyes started scanning the forest exactly why his beautiful Yuki was perched in that tree. He was protecting him, guarding his home against intruders and it warmed his heart to see how much Yuki cared about his home and maybe... about him too. He had brought the man home the night before, both of them having been too tired to do anything more than retire to bed as soon as they had arrived. Yuki had been gone before dawn, rising before the first rays of the sun to scout out the house and take up position to stand guard as Connor roused barely half an hour after Yuki. _

_"Have breakfast with me." Connor offered softly, one hand resting lightly against the bark of the tree, feeling the roughness of it tickle his still healing hand. _

_Yuki blinked in surprise at the offer, head tipping back towards Connor and immediately smiled as he caught the glimmer of sincerity in those blue eyes. No one had ever desired to dine with him, it was rare anyone ever bothered about him at all. They were so use to him being out amongst the forest trees... checking the borders, shoring up the barriers and wards. He had already set some around the house, ones that were practically invisible to most but ones he favoured for alerting him to any new presence entering or leaving the house. _

_"Yuki?" _

_"Coming!" _

_And he was soon easing himself to the ground, letting out a surprised sound when strong hands curled around his waist, easily lifting him and settling him the last few feet so he was settled once more on the ground. Gazing up at the taller man, he reached out to lightly rest his hand lightly over where the strong heart raced beneath his palm. It made him smile. Tipping his head up, he lightly brushed his lips against the stubbled jaw, feeling it rasp lightly against his mouth and he nuzzled it. _

_"I think I frighten the maids." Yuki looked down at his yukata and hakama, tugging lightly at it, before lifting his head to gaze back at the man who had brought him home. "I would probably frighten myself in daylight." _

_"I'll fix that after breakfast."_

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Shinou's head lifted abruptly as the doors to the inner Temple swung open with a soft creak. Every part of him stilling at the sight of a man he had not seen in four thousand years, his heart unable to help but warm at the sight. There was confusion in those intense indigo blue eyes, shadows of another man just beneath the surface, but it was clear Connor was struggling to rise, fighting his way free of the being he inhabited.

"You summoned me."

Ulrike came out from the shadows, her violet eyes widening at the sight of the warrior standing in the doorway, blade slowly beginning to slip free of its sheath. Long silvery hair pooled around her, she actually took a step back, knowing that in that moment she faced a predator.

_"It has been a long time, Connor." _

"Where is he?" The low growl rumbled out from the man's throat, eyes narrowing as Connor stepped forwards from within the shell of Conlanoch Weller.

_"I... __I __no __longer __know __where __his __soul __resides."_It was something Shinou was forced to admit, his fingers clenching and was actually unable to meet the eyes of his long time friend and protector knowing exactly what he had done to this man. _"Connor... __I __want __you __to __understand... __I..."_

"NO EXCUSES!" It was a roar from a deeply wounded soul. Fingers clenched painfully tight around the hilt of his sword, his booted feet echoing on the stone floor of the vast chambers. "None of your words, Alaric Thessein. We trusted you. I thought our friendship meant something to you. I would have walked through the lands of death if you had asked me, but taking Yuki..." His voice was ragged, the air within the room beginning to swirl slowly, making the lights flicker in response. "Taking his _soul_ for your own purposes. He was everything to me. How could you make such a bargain with him? How could you betray me like that?"

_"The __future __had __need __of __him, __of __his __strength."_ But it was a poor excuse, no matter how well it had turned out in the end, it did not extinguish the wrong that had been done. Shinou's features were soon etched with the deep guilt that he felt, the regret and sorrow knowing exactly what he had caused. _"I __saw __no __other __way. __I __regret __it... __Connor, __but __this __future... __needed __to __happen. __Please __understand..."_ The blonde man winced, knowing that words failed him as did everything else against the anger of the man he had called friend.

"All I understand is that you manipulated the entire thing for your own gains."

_"Connor." _

"I am sorry, my Lady." Connor's eyes glittered unnaturally blue as his head turned towards Ulrike, his head bowing slightly as his grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. "I ask that you leave this place and take all those inside with you."

"Shinou...?" Ulrike was uncertain what to make of it all, but was even more shocked when Alaric nodded.

_"Go, Ulrike. His fury is most deserved." _

She was soon hurrying out the door, taking the dazed guards with her, her voice echoing along the corridors, sending the Temple maids scattering outside into the gardens surrounding the Temple, uncertain and fearful of what would become of Shinou's Temple.

The wind howled out its fury and anger, ringing through the halls of the temple. The candles sputtered and died on a hiss, plunging the room into darkness, except for the faint glow of magic radiating out of Connor and Shinou. Connor's magic had only been born over time and exposure to his beloved, the overwhelming magic of Yurikito unlocking something dormant within and only surfaced now during the most darkest moments.

"How could you?" Those eyes were filled with a raw kind of pain, one that blazed right through to Connor's soul. "How could you take him from me when it was you who brought him into my life?"

Shinou could offer no true explanation for his actions other than he thought it had been necessary to ensure the future turned out the way he had envisioned it.

The walls themselves vibrated with the man's rage, his eyes flashing as the Boxes that stood across the dais actually rattled, the wood groaning in protest.

"Stop this." Ken Murata stood in the doorway, one hand lifted as energy began to surge in response. He was not about to let anyone attack Shinou, especially not when the man was surprisingly putting up no resistance against the intruder that had entered his sanctuary. "I will not let you destroy this place in your anger."

Connor let out a howl of anguish that sliced into the hearts of all those who heard the cry of someone who had lost his heart. The wind coiled tightly around his body where it had been compressed, his body shaking with his ragged emotions, his eyes fixed on Shinou. Though part of his magic had been subdued, the very walls were beginning to quake, fine trickles of dust beginning to slide down from the arching ceiling overhead. "Were we nothing but pawns to you?"

_"You __both __have __always __been __precious __to __me."_ Alaric whispered unable to prevent a tear sliding down between his fingers, body shaking and knowing and understanding a little of the other man's grief. For all that Yurikito existed within Yuuri, he was not alive in his own right. It was only matter of time before Yuki was rejected completely by Yuuri's body, the presence of two souls too much for one body to handle. Alaric Thessein feared the fact that he might not be able to catch the soul a second time, it might slip through his fingers and they would never find it again. For all he knew, Yuki could already had vanished from this world.

"Release him, Joachim."

Ken Murata jerked at the name he hadn't in over four thousand years, his eyes darting to the doorway to meet the burning hot gaze of Yurikito Shibuya, his long hair falling in silky waves down the length of his back, the ends been lightly tugged by the wind. His hand wavered and actually dropped at seeing in that face no hint of Yuuri, the boy having been pushed right back inside this time. What must it be like to feel like that? To have yourself forced into a small part of another's mind and only be allowed to surface when another allowed you to.

"...Yuki...?" The voice was broken and raspy, Connor's body trembling with the force of his emotions, before he almost staggered as his body was released. Wide shadowed blue eyes started at the familiar heart-stopping beauty that was his Yurikito, his heart racing at the sight. "Yuki... my beautiful..." His hand stretched out, reaching.

Suddenly the man was there flinging himself into Connor's arms, wrapping his own around the man's shoulders tightly, pulling him in close and sharing a desperate kiss between two beings that had been separated for four millennia. It was a beautiful thing. Connor's fingers coiling into the wild fall of raven hair, sweeping strands of it away from that precious face and brushing his lips over every inch, his heart squeezing at the sight.

"I love you." Yurikito breathed helplessly, staring into those beloved eyes.

"And I you, my Yuki. It shattered me to lose you."

Yurikito's expression suddenly paled, his face draining of all colour as his body began to shake. Fear burned brightly in his expression, his hands clutching at Connor's shirt, desperate to hold onto the man. "No...!"

"Yuki? What...?" And just as his joy crested at finally having his love returned to him, the dream fractured and collapsed. Yurikito Shibuya was wrenched painfully back from the surface, Yuuri's soul unable to bear being subdued like that any longer.

"Don't let go... Connor..." Tears were streaking down Yuki's face, his fingers holding onto Connor so tightly that he left bruises behind on the tawny skin. "**CONNOR**!"

Yuuri was suddenly there once more, blinking up at Connor with confused obsidian eyes, his grip instantly releasing the man who held him so tightly. Struggling slightly in that grip, he was released and he staggered backwards. "What... just happened?" A hand lifted to his head, which throbbed painfully in response. "What just... How did I...?" Confused eyes turned to Ken Murata, searching for an explanation.

"YUURI!" The doors slammed open as Conrart stood there in the doorway, staring at the scene before him with confusion flickering through his eyes, before he was darting forwards catching the swaying King against his chest, his blade having already cleared its sheath and was lifted towards his brother. "What is the meaning of this, Brother?"

A low laugh escaped Connor, something wounded and bitter. "And still, Alaric... you're taking everything from me." While he stared into the face of the man who had captured the heart of someone that contained the precious spirit of the one he loved.

The kiss had shocked Yuuri, the intensity of it still burned straight through his soul. The taste of another's mouth still lingered on his own, unlike anything that had come before. Some part of him revelled in the sensation, that possession, but his heart however craved for something entirely different. He could feel Conrart's entire vibrating with something akin to rage and something more, those cinnamon eyes burning fiercely as they pinned the man who looked so much like him in place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Conrart hissed, lips pressed together in a sharp line. "We welcome you into our home and this is how you respond to..."

"Do not think to reprimand me, Conrart Weller." Connor was still in control, his eyes alight with the flickers of magic that almost wanted to spill out of him in that moment. "You understand nothing of this!" His gaze dropped down to the boy curled protectively against Conrart's body, a sharp stab of jealousy and bitterness rising upwards knowing his beloved Yuki was trapped within. Every part of him railed against the fact that another was protecting the body of the one who held the soul of his lover.

"Conrart, what is going on here?" Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter had followed after Conrart, wanting to know exactly why the fully transformed Maou had been riding on horseback away from the Castle at breakneck speeds. "The entire Temple is in an uproar."

"He didn't hurt you... did he Yuuri?" Conrart's arm curled a little more possessively around the waist of the younger man, his fingertips stroking lightly over the slender chest, feeling Yuuri's heart racing just beneath his palm. "What happened?"

"The Maou..." He corrected himself. "...Yurikito needed to stop Connor." His chin tipped towards the man who had held him so fiercely, held him like he was something precious and so beloved... the way Conrart was holding him right then. It was in that moment of realisation that Yuuri swallowed and flushed as he truly began to become truly aware of Conrart as a man, as someone more than an on object of his love. Heat ran up along his cheeks, burning him with its intensity. Yet, deep inside Yuuri could hear Yurikito screaming for release, desperate for what was now almost completely out of his reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom, [Past]<strong>

_"Yuki..." Connor couldn't help but smile as he gazed down at his beautiful companion's bare feet. There was something adorable about that, seeing the man relax so easily around him, being the focus of those smiles. _

_"I wore the rest of it." The Samurai snorted with amusement, shifting slightly on the back of his mount, shifting the strange sword belt until it fit more comfortably against his side, feeling a touch awkward but grateful that he had been allowed to retain his weapons. "Maybe if you gave me a reason to wear them..." One brow arched in challenge. _

_"Maybe we'll have to discuss that at a later time." _

_Soon the castle gates loomed before them, their mounts slowing to a gentle walk as Yuki moved closer to Connor, his hand dropping to rest on the hilt of his katana, ready to cut down anyone that threatened Connor. _

_"Welcome Lord Weller." The guard greeted them, stepping up to bowed his head to the man who had been the protector to the Great One himself and regarded the second rider for a moment with suspicion before looking into those obsidian cat's eyes and stared in awe. "Welcome to Covenant Castle, my Lord." Bowing his head to Yurikito, he stepped aside, without another word. "Lord Von Wincott asked if you could spare him some of your time, Lord Weller as he requires your assistance in one of his projects." _

_Connor almost wanted to groan, before rubbing his fingers lightly back through the wild mass of his brown hair before his lips quirked slightly at Yuki's questioning glance. "My Uncle, who is quite fond of experiments that sometimes include me as a test subject." _

_Yuki chuckled softly at that, nodding slightly and they were soon making their way into the castle, the horses being dropped off at the stables, before they were heading within the stone castle that was quite a marvel to Yurikito. _

_Soon they were entering a vast space that was filled with odd pieces of metal and bubbling glass flasks of liquids and things that defied explanation bubbling within them. "Uncle?" Connor glanced back at Yurikito before attempting to hunt out his illusive uncle, Erhard Wincott. "I'll be just a moment Yuki. I apologise about this... I wanted to have you talk to Joachim, but it's best not to leave my uncle waiting when it comes to his ideas." _

_"Go on." Yuki watched as Connor disappeared and gave him a chance to investigate the rather interesting array of objects. _

_Dipping his head, he examined a small box crafted of metal. Touching it lightly with a fingertip, several tiny lights suddenly brightened along the side. Unable to help his own curiosity, he was soon lifting the box up in both hands carefully, not wanting to accidently drop it. It actually started to hum, tiny gears and components within springing to bright life at the presence of all the magic that practically soaked the air around him. _

_"Please put that..." Erhard Wincott stared in amazement at one of his projects working perfectly within the hands of a stranger as he appeared out from the door opposite of the way Connor had gone to search for him. "Wait... hold it..." Striding forwards, the taller man was unable to stop himself from examining the machine as it continued to do as it was meant to. "Amazing! Simply amazing. How did you get it to..." Vibrant indigo eyes widened as they met obsidian, blinking once in surprise. _

_"I apologise for touching this... creation. I was merely curious about its function." Yurikito Shibuya's brilliant smile had been swallowed up by the stoic mask of a man hardened by the world that had forged him. Though the moment Connor returned to the room, his gaze immediately sort him out, his lips twitching lightly, almost begging to be allowed to form a smile. _

_"Yuki." Connor was immediately by the man's side, one hand reaching out to carefully smooth back the sleek waves of black that curled around the man's face. Fingertips stroked against one cheek tenderly, unable to help himself the moment he was near to the man who held the other half of his soul. "May I introduce my Uncle, the older brother of my mother, Erhard Wincott. Uncle, this is Yurikito Shibuya." _

_"I have you to thank for my nephew's rescue, do I not?"_

_Yuki nodded once, reaching out to capture the man's hand and turn it so he could trace his lips along the length of the scars that crossed over the calloused skin. _

_"May I ask where it is you come from, Yurikito? Your name is likes none I've ever heard before and your accent..." Erhard considered Yuki for one long moment, studying the features of the man before him attempting to work out from which land a man like this hailed from. _

_"He's from the other side." _

_"But his speaks our language fluently." _

_"Shinou himself guided Yurikito to me through the barrier and gifted him with the ability to understand our language." _

_Erhard Wincott looked even more startled by the fact that it was Shinou whom had orchestrated this particular situation. "Shinou?" Before amusement coloured his expression as he watched the two men, almost wanting to grin at the clear and obvious attraction that burned between them like a living thing. "That does sound like his meddling." _

_Yuki couldn't help a soft laugh at that, lips quirking upwards as he leaned against Connor, soaking in the warmth of the man who had opened up his home and life to Yurikito without question. _

_"So you are human?" _

_Shaking his head, he straightened slightly. "I am a member of the Demon Tribe, both of my parents are from the Kuro Clan in service to the Earth's Maou, Edward." _

_"There are Demons on Earth?" That surprised Erhard more than he could admit, his relief however was short-lived when Yurikito shook his head slightly. _

_"We are descended from a member of the Demon Tribe of this world, Lord Christel who arrived in a place which is now known as Switzerland, or so the stories are told by Lord Edward." _

_"But..." Erhard blinked once, his heart in his eyes and the shimmer of grief flickering through his expression. "He left only a few weeks ago." _

_"My Lord... the Demon Tribe has been in existence for the better part of six centuries." Those obsidian eyes regarded the other man with confusion for a moment before rapidly beginning to work out exactly what was so deeply affecting the other man. A hand reached out to lightly squeeze the man's forearm, his head tipping back so that his eyes could meet those of Erhard Wincott. "My Lord, Christel Wincott was a man full of life, it is said he married his dear love Johanna. They are known also for their proclivity to procreate." _

_"Thank you." The man whispered softly, finding surprising comfort in those words and in the warm touch against his arm. _

_"I am glad that I could offer you something to ease you heart." Yurikito however withdrew his hand after a moment setting the box aside on a nearby table and shifted in to press fully against Connor, head resting back against the strong chest. _

_When arms slipped around Yuki, the man sighed softly and relaxed even more, unable to help his desire to settle into the strength of that embrace. It was only in those arms that he found any kind of peace and finally understood a little of why he never felt settled until he had found this man. A part of him had been missing, a vital part that now beat steadily within his chest. _

_Connor tightened his grip around Yurikito, unable to help the wash of awe and gratitude that filled him as his head dipped and his cheek rested on top of those silky raven locks that were tied back sharply away from that beautiful face. Lips ghosting against his temple, peace settled over his soul once more, happiness filling every inch of his body. His gaze met that of his uncle, their gazes locking and holding before Erhard offered them both a reassuring smile and nod of approval. _

_"Welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom, Yurikito Shibuya, welcome home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Could you imagine Erhard and Annisina in the same place? LOL<strong>


	5. Part 5: Midnight

**Author's Note: I REALLY REALLY love this chapter. XD Yuuri finally acts on his feelings towards Conrart. And Yurikito and Connor get a little time together. **

**Disclaimer: Own Yuki, Connor, Conlan and a few other various things. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Gwendal was scowling.

That expression alone unnerved Yuuri who sat perched in a chair in his office, swallowing convulsively around the lump that continued to form in the back of his throat. It was only the stilling hand of Conrart that soothed him enough to meet Gwendal's navy blue eyes.

"What have you been keeping from us?"

"I..." Yuuri swallowed again, fingers clenching in his lap knowing that the truth was something shocking even to himself. "We... found out that the Maou... is not a part of me." Eyes closed against the pain that echoed within his heart to know that silently in the back of his mind somewhere another being was imprisoned. "His name is Yurikito Shibuya, he was one of the first to crossover from Earth after the death of Shinou and before the installation of the second Maou. His soul is... trapped within me."

And in soft words he related everything he knew of the situation, from their ride out in the forest and the house they had discovered there to the most recent appearance of the Yurikito in response to Connor's appearance. It was quite a story, but one that had a very bad ending if they couldn't release Yurikito from within Yuuri.

Gisela appeared in the doorway, her expression grave, green eyes meeting Yuuri's.

"How is he?"

"Recovering... but I fear I don't quite know what his mental state will be when he awakens." Gisela curled her hands together before her, unable to keep the worry off her face as she took in the pallid and stressed lines of both Yuuri and Conrart's faces. It was clear that the collapse of Conlanoch had badly shaken both, the man had crumpled so suddenly, the strain of such much being forced to the surface after a life time had been too much for the half-blood's mind. "I do not know how long it will be before he awakens again."

Yuuri winced, his hand lifting to lightly touch one temple that the howl of anguish that streamed through his mind, Yurikito utterly distressed by the fact that his lover was incapacitated at present. Conrart's cool palm stroked lightly against his face, thumb delicately rubbing at the pressure point, attempting to ease the ache that was clearly growing within his head. Letting out a soft thankful sound, he slumped in his chair, head tipping back to rest against Conrart's chest as he stood right behind him.

"Majesty?" Gisela looked troubled, remembering earlier the listlessness and weakness the King had suffered during the withdrawal of Yurikito's powers the first time. "Are you in need of my services again?"

"Again?" Wolfram's blonde brows drew together, beginning to stand from where he had been sitting at the long table, but was surprised when Gunter's hand landed on his shoulder keeping him still. The last thing they all needed was for Wolfram's temper to escape and ignite something that couldn't be stopped.

"No... I fear no one can do anything at the moment about this... though hopefully the others can figure out some way of safely removing Yurikito's soul from within me before it's too late..." Letting out a short breath, his lips pressed together slightly as another mental jolt of anguish and anger rocked him. "He fears for Conlan and... is extremely agitated about me not being with him currently."

Shadows drifted across Yuuri's face as his eyes closed against the throbbing that was beginning in his temples, Yuki had quieted, curl back into that small space in the back of Yuuri's mind that he had inhabited for so long. It was the fact that he had another person in his head that was what made it ache. There was a moment when he just inhaled deeply, sensing nothing in the world but himself and Conrart. The reality was that it wasn't just him, that all this wasn't just about his feelings or his life. There were other lives that depended upon his own, a person's soul and another person's sanity riding on what would happen in the next few days.

"I think its best you stay clear of Conlan for now, we do not know what the proximity to him might do..."

And all Yuuri could really do was agree, uncertain what more he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryndal House, Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_A soft groan escaped Connor's lips, his eyes drifting closed on a contented sigh as lips skimmed up along his spine and against one shoulder blade, fingertips sweeping along his heated skin. His shirt slipped to the floor from between his fingers as they twitched, unable to help the fact that his entire body was shivering with the heat bubbling up through it. The man's other hand had swept down along one hip and hovered so close to a straining part of his anatomy that he wanted to moan in frustration. _

_"I've missed you." Yurikito whispered softly, his face pressed against the strong back, inhaling the heated scent of the man, the slight tang of sweat on his skin. He gave into the impulse, his lips parting and he licked lightly across one scar, tasting salt and the spiciness of his lover. "Though it's only been a few days, it feels like a lifetime..." And it had, his heart had been aching every moment Connor had been away from him and made him realise just how much he never wanted to be anywhere other than beside this man. "I don't mean to sound dramatic..." _

_"I felt the same." Connor admitted softly. "It will not happen again." No matter what was required, he would not leave Yurikito behind again. The emptiness had been completely unbearable. How had he ever existed before this? _

_"Good." Yuki nuzzled that strong back, pressing up against the length of it, both hands running from shoulders down over flat nipples, stroking them as he went, before settling against the flat of his lover's belly. Shifting to press his mouth against the nape of his neck, he allowed his hands to slide down further, fingertips brushing over the heated length, a thumb circling the tip. _

_Connor's head drifted back, a pleasured groan sliding from between slightly parted lips. Though their emotional relationship had developed quickly, their hearts and souls fitting together, their physical relationship had been slow in coming and was all the more precious because of it. Slender fingered hands slowly began to tighten their grip, sliding along the length of him, one hand lowering to cup him and squeeze. _

_"I love seeing you like this."_

_It was not long until Connor was groaning hoarsely, hips surging into the hand that touched him, body trembling with the force of what the other man was doing to him, their bodies pressed so intimately together, bound by something more than just a physical connection. _

_And Connor was soon howling out his lover's name as he spilled himself into those warm hands. _

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

The hallways were dark, the only sound that broke the heavy silence was the shuffle of booted feet on the worn stone and the slight clank of swords within their sheaths. Pausing on the upper balcony, obsidian eyes studied his surrounds, taking in the flicker of torches and shadows moving across them. _Guards_. They were the last thing he wanted to worry about right at that moment, but he didn't want any of them seeing him, because one single whisper about his presence would bring someone's attention to his appearance.

Yuuri remained asleep within the back of Yurikito's mind, a still quite presence that didn't rouse in the slightest from the deep dreamless sleep Yuki had managed to weave around him. Guilt ate at him, chewing on the edges of his conscience, niggling and clawing at his heart over the fact that he was not the owner of this particular body. However, the necessity of this was just too urgent for him to remain quiet any longer.

Easily scaling the edge of the balcony wall, he was slipping to the next level with silent ease of long years of practice. A sword rested at his side, the scabbard buckled into place, it had been pilfered from one of the rooms he had visited along his way through the castle. It was surprising how much had indeed changed over time, but also what had remained the same. Though the fact that Erhard's laboratories were hidden had not escaped his notice, the doorway bricked up and time had worn away the distinguishing colour difference between the two different types of stone.

Moving swiftly across the gardens, his bare feet were soundless. He was well aware of the fact that Yozak was on one of the roofs above, watching for movement... more than likely watching for him. Up the steps into the wing that housed the chambers of the nobles that resided in the castle, he paused at the door into the building, waiting to make sure that there were no guards waiting on the other side. Reassured, he pressed on having a good idea where they might have taken him.

Stopping when he reached the door, he found it partially open and he waiting a long heart-beat before carefully pushing the door open, slipping inside and shutting it quietly behind himself. Obsidian eyes widened slightly at what he found. Cecilie Von Spitzweg sat on a chair by the bed, a damp cloth in her hands that she was just setting down over Conlan's forehead.

His first instinct was to growl that anyone would dare to touch his lover, but he bit his tongue when he realised it wasn't the gesture of a lover but one of a woman tending to a sick child. Her long blonde hair drifted down and prevented him from catching a glimpse of her face, but he knew it held worry for the still man stretched out amongst the sheets of the bed.

"Thankyou." It was all he could really say, there was nothing that he could think of that would be enough to show his appreciation for what she had done when he could not.

"He could have been my son." It was a soft whisper from her, her fingers lingering lightly against Conlan's cheek softly, smoothing back the hair that framed his handsome features. "It could be my Conrart sleeping here."

"Its not."

"But he is still my son." Cecilie couldn't help but feel desperate to cling to one more piece of what had been a very important part of Dan Hiri Weller's life and legacy. "Maybe not by blood, but... his father was my husband. I... love my sons and I do not want him to ever feel he is not welcome here, he belongs here and so do you."

"He might not be Conlan when he wakes up." No one knew what would happen when Conlan did wake up, whether Connor's spirit would reassert itself or Conlan would reawaken with Connor's memories. "He might not be..." Yurikito swallowed hard against the painful lump that formed in the back of his throat.

Yurikito was moving forwards, carefully settling himself on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to slowly smooth back the silky soft locks away from the pale face. The deathly still man groaned softly in response to his touch, head tipping towards where he continued to stroke his fingers over the familiar features. Reaching out to carefully clasp his lover's right hand, he lifted it upwards, smoothing his thumb over the familiar scars, drawing it to his lips.

"Connor."

A sleepy sound escaped the man, roused from the deep state of unconsciousness by the soft touches and presence. "Did I fall asleep again?" A soft groan came from deep within his chest, one large hand reached out to carefully curl his fingers into the long silky raven locks, cupping the back of his head. Drawing Yurikito down into a kiss, he let out a rather pleased sound when their mouths met in a rather heated connection.

Almost being tugged down onto the blankets with Connor, he reluctantly resisted the other hand that was sliding down the curve of his spine, caressing him almost intimately. "We can't."

"Why not?" Lips quirked upwards at the corners, flashing his lover a devilish grin, completely unaware of anything else but the man leaning over him. "You, me... a bed..."

Cecilie Von Spitzweg watched with amusement dancing in her green eyes, unable to help the happiness that sparked within her to see such genuine love and affection between two men. It was so obvious to the world the love that burned between the two souls.

"We have company, Love." A fingertip lightly rested against his lover's lips, silencing any protest he might have. "And... right now..." Yurikito's eyes closed tightly against the wall of pain in his chest.

Awareness finally returned to Connor's eyes and they widened suddenly, staring up into Yurikito's pale face as it was illuminated by the single candle resting on a nearby table. The man's hands trembled as they lifted to caress the sides of Yuki's face, tucking the long strands of hair away from his beautiful face.

"I'm only borrowing this body..." Guilt darkened those obsidian eyes, his shoulders trembling slightly with the fact that he had snuck this time when Yuuri should be sleeping in his bed, not stealing around the castle like a thief in the night. "I had to make sure you were alright... I couldn't stand being away from you."

"My Yuki." Connor whispered softly, thumbs brushing away the tears that were streaking down his lover's face, the salty drops burning his very soul to know their love was something that had been wrenched away from them. "My beloved Yuki. You gave up your soul..." The sound was choked out, expression showing he understood well the depth of their love that Yurikito Shibuya would sacrifice his very soul for him. "I couldn't..." It was a ragged murmur. "I couldn't live without you. I had a taste of paradise, nothing could compare..."

Yurikito shook his head slightly. "I understand, I do..." Lacing their hands together, palm to palm, he touched their foreheads together lightly, brushing his lips softly against his lover's. "I am afraid."

Pain flared in Connor's eyes at that, his free hand smoothing through the long locks, before gathering the man to him, tugging him softly down onto the bed and into his arms, pulling him protectively against his body. "You should _never_ have to be afraid." He had been born to protect his man, guard his heart and prevent him from ever feeling such sorrow.

Neither noticed when Cecilie slipped out from the room, leaving them to their privacy and deciding to delay any that might come to find their missing King. They had to do something to prevent this travesty. They all owed Yurikito Shibuya for his sacrifices that had been made on their behalf. Maybe just, maybe someone might be able to find the answer.

And Yurikito curled up on top of Connor's broad chest, his hair fanning out over their bodies, his face pressed against the hollow of his lover's throat. Strong arms held him, protecting him as they had so many years before. He spoke of all that had happened, from the bargain he had made with Alaric, to the long wait in the in-between, the few times Shinou had called him into service on behalf of other Kings and Queens... and then the long years spent curled in the back of Yuuri Shibuya's mind, mostly unaware of the world beyond what had slowly become a prison.

The battles, the Originators, Janus and so many other moments when he had been called from that dark place to act in Yuuri's stead, using their combined magic to fix the wrongs of the world.

Connor remained silent, absorbing everything his lover was telling him.

"And now... now I'm slowly being driven out of Yuuri. I've become self-aware once more... and two souls aren't meant to live in one body. I know that Alaric cannot capture my soul again, once I am forced out..." Shaking his head, he swallowed around the lump that formed in the back of his throat knowing what usually happened to a soul. "I will either disappear... or end up somewhere else... I don't know if I can hold onto my memories..."

"We will find a way." Connor promised softly. "We will find a way to keep you here. I swear it, my Love. This time... no matter what happens I will be with you, we will be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Forest near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_Yurikito couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him as he lazily stretched out on the river bank, his long hair tied back and hidden in the hood of his cloak that rested against the nape of his neck. "You know you might give a man warning next time." One brow lifted slightly, laughter still lighting his eyes as he regarded Alaric Thessein, who sat nearby, though the warm sunshine actually slanted right through the man. "Popping up like that... one might think you're spying." _

_"Me, spying?" Alaric smile grew, unable to help but delight in the fact that Yurikito treated him like any other man, teasing him even though he appeared to him only as a ghost. "I don't see a reason to." _

_"Right." The Samurai laughed softly, one hand dropping down to stroke softly over the silky chocolate locks that spread over his thighs, his lover curled against his side, head resting in Yuki's lap. "You know... he would probably like to see you." A fingertip brushed softly over his lover's lips, feeling the softness of them and glanced down at them, wanting nothing more than to lean down and taste that silkiness for himself._

_"It is best if that does not happen. He would be more than likely be unable to see me..." Shinou's strength was still weak, the man attempting to find his balance between the world of the living and that of the dead. "I am only glad I have the chance to see him so happy." _

_"I'm glad to be able to make him so." Yuki responded softly, eyes closing as he just inhaled deeply. "I know what you want to discuss with me."_

_"I have a request..." _

_Obsidian eyes sparked with life, the man's head lifting from where he had been watching his lover sleep. "Finally." As much as he delighted in everything, the opportunity to do something, even a little something to repay what this man had done for him was something he looked forwards to. "Anything, Alaric. I want to be able to serve in some capacity in my new home." _

_And Shinou smiled, knowing that his kingdom would do well with these two warriors watching over it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Conrart Weller stood by the doorway, back pressed against the wall, his head tipped back, just listening to them and feeling his heart ache in understanding of exactly what they felt. However, he knew that if it came down to it, he would do everything he could to protect Yuuri.

The door opened silently, a dark haired form stepping out and into the faint golden light of the hallway, obsidian eyes blinking sleepily as Yuuri rubbed a hand over his face. Yawning softly, he ran a hand back through his hair before shutting the door quietly behind him, eyes closing for a long moment.

"Majesty." Conrart pushed himself off the wall, taking a step forwards and reaching out a hand to lightly touch one slightly flushed cheek. "Yuuri."

"Why is it when I go to sleep I end up in the most awkward places afterwards?" Yuuri's head tipped back, a pink stain ran the length of his cheekbones. Huffing softly, he carefully leaned forwards, his shoulder brushing lightly against Conrart's arm. "But... I'm glad." The boy sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment, letting out a soft breath. "That he's alright." However, his body felt as if he were about to explode out of his own skin. He was surprised when his hand dropped down to rest against the sword that rested at his belt, feeling the hilt of it and his thumb stroked over the pummel. "I need to work of energy right now or I think I might go a little crazy."

Yuuri Shibuya wasn't about to admit that his entire body felt like it was on fire from the suppressed sexual desires of Yurikito. The memories that rose to the surface between them were something carnal and heated, something Yuuri had never experienced, but something he desperately desired. It didn't help that the face in those memories was so much like Conrart's that it left him hungry to know the taste of the man before him.

"What do you suggest, Yuuri?" Conrart shifted slightly, suddenly aware that he was the centre of his Lord's attentions and his entire body was attempting to stiffen in response to that penetrating gaze.

"Sword practice?" Yuuri tipped his head back and felt Yurikito shifting around inside him, the two souls sharing memories of so many times where Yuki and Connor had duelled in that familiar courtyard, teasing and playing with one another until both were exhausted and sated.

"It is well past the midnight hour..." His gaze flickered to gaze out the window, but shrugged slightly, his lips turning up at the corners. "But if its your Majesty's wish, I do not see why not."

"Great."

_Blades clashed, steel against steel, the sound ringing out through the courtyard of Ryndal, the two men circling each other slowly, their blades glinting in the low light of the torches. Samurai against knight. Both skilled and deadly at the art of weaponry, both wanting the victory. _

_"You think you can challenge me?" Connor's eyes glittered with dark amusement, stalking his prey with a predator's natural grace. "You think to challenge me in my own home?" _

_"Our home." Yurikito smirked slightly. _

_"Trying to claim ownership?" _

_"I already own its Lord." It was a low sexy purr, one that darkened those midnight eyes with desire and sensual heat as they studied every inch of the man's body. _

Yuuri reached out to grasp the memory that floated just there, the one that Yurikito was offering out to him. He could almost feel the man's hands against the backs of his own, guiding him as he had so many times before. Shifting his weight, he loosened his grip around the hilt of the borrowed sword, his body waiting and ready to spring this time. He could almost hear Yuki laughing and both of them wanted to surprise Conrart just this once.

And Yuuri caught the shift of Conrart's stance, knowing the other man was waiting for him to strike first and so he did, but came in fast and hard, blade flashing with the skill of years behind his movements. The style was unlike anything Conrart was use to, and he actually saw the flash of surprise flicker in Conrart's eyes. For the first time, Yuuri understood and felt the enjoyment of swordplay, realising that is wasn't just a way of protecting himself... it was an art form, a dance between the duelling pair.

This was something that Conrart loved, something that delighted the man. He could see the sparks of silver flash in those beautiful eyes, brightening when he realised that he was being offered a rare challenge of someone that could match him move for move.

_"Dance with me." Connor whispered softly their faces almost touching over the dangerous curves of their blades, their breathes mingling together, hot and sweet. "Dance my bare-footed Angel." _

Heat uncoiled with Yuuri, spreading from his chest to all the various parts of him, his breath coming out deep and hard, their blades ringing together the only sound in the courtyard. His entire body trembled with the physical desire that scorched all the way through his body, leaving him aware of the fact that they were alone... finally alone, no interruptions, no reason to run from what was burning between them.

Yurikito helped him one last time, lunging forwards, he managed to knock Conrart's sword from his hand, it spun several lazy circles through the air and impaled itself deep into the compressed gravel of the courtyard. His blade flashed in the warm moonlight, the tip lingering just against Conrart's throat.

Yuki retreated deep into Yuuri's body, as much as he now could, attempting to leave Yuuri alone in this one moment of silent victory and almost giving Yuuri a soft nudge. _'Tell__him.__He__deserves__to__know__all__that__I__know__rests__within__your__heart.'_Yuki forced himself into something close to sleep, retreating away from something private between the two half-demons.

"Conrart." The sword lowered, Yuuri blinking as he realised Conrart had actually been driven to his knees by the force of Yurikito's skilled blow. Their eyes met, obsidian to cinnamon and they both stilled. One hand stretched out, fingertips sliding across the length of Conrart's cheek, thumb touching the lightly stubbled jaw softly, feeling the man actually lean into his touch. "Do you realise how important you are to me?"

"I am always grateful for the friendship we share, Majesty."

"No." Swallowing down the lump of fear that held him in place, almost choking him before bolstering his own courage. "That is not what I mean at all. The reason why I couldn't... the reason why Wolfram and I would never work is because my heart had already been stolen from me the first day I arrived in this world." The first time he had heard that voice calling his name, seen his Prince riding towards him to rescue him from Adalbert. "Do you know I was jealous of my own soul?" Yuuri laughed softly, remembering the moments when he couldn't actually think charitable thoughts about Julia because she had held such a place within Conrart's heart. "I was jealous of Julia. I've been more jealous than Wolfram when it comes to you, do you remember those girls in Hilderyard? Or the time anyone touched you during the balls Gunter forced me into attending...?"

Cinnamon eyes had widened, Conrart stilling beneath Yuuri's slow caresses, entire body vibrating with a stark hope burning in those vivid eyes. Conrart had stopped breathing, desperate hope blazing in his eyes.

"I cannot bear this life without you in it." His words echoed the ones Connor had spoken and he finally truthfully understood the intensity and emotions behind such a statement. The loss of Conrart Weller would kill Yuuri Shibuya inside. "I want you. Need you... desire you..." Swallowing back the awkwardness that had streaked through him. "I love you Conrart Weller."

"Yuu...ri." It was a broken rasp of his name, but it set the boy alight to hear it.

"Do you know... I would have done this in the beginning." Yuuri's lips quirked up in amusement, remembering his initial realisation that he had proposed to Wolfram Von Bielefeld and known in that moment as he glanced towards Conrart in his confusion that he had wished it had been another of the former Maou's sons that he had proposed to. "It always should have been you."

A sharp crack of skin against skin echoed through the empty, moonlit courtyard, crimson spreading rapidly across Conrart Weller's left cheek from where he had been slapped.

One hand lifted upwards, lightly touching against his stinging cheek, the protector of the King felt his heart burst from his chest.

"It was always you within my heart." Conrart's face was caught between slender hands and tipped upwards for a burning hot kiss that seared them both until neither knew which way was up.

"I love you." Conrart whispered hoarsely, clasping Yuuri's hands to his face, desperate to keep the contact even though his cheek was burning hotly in response to the strike. "Yuuri... I love you so much..."

* * *

><p><strong>YUURI PROPOSED. Though this scene actually gives me an idea. XD Imagine if in the second episode when Yuuri attempts to strike Wolfram he accidentally ends up getting Conrart instead. OMG... that would be a bunch of fun. Only an idea... but one that definitely has merit. What do you think? <strong>


	6. Part 6: Blood

**Author's Note: I think this chapter turned out really well. Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews you've been giving me for this story! **

**Disclaimer: Own Connor, Conlan, Yuki and several other things. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Conrart's arms curled a little more tightly around the boy that lay sleeping in his embrace, the warm flutter of heated air brushing against his throat left him smiling. Back propped up against tree, he smoothed his hand down through the fine locks that spilled over his fingers. The first light of dawn was slowly creeping over the walls of the castle, sending golden rays spilling through the branches overhead and warming their bodies.

"This... is a far better way to wake up in the morning then sprawled on the stone floor." Yuuri's lips curved upwards into a smile, his face nuzzling itself into that stubbled jaw, tongue flicking out softly against his lover's pulse point feeling the rapid beat of the man's heart. "You know... Wolfram can keep my bed... you mind company in yours?"

Conrart couldn't help but grin at that, cinnamon eyes dancing with delight at the fact Yuuri was comfortable enough with him to actually say a thing like that. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest, Yuuri." Lips touched against the boy's temple, lingering there as he shifted the weight of his lover a little closer against him. "Means I can keep Wolfram away."

"Thank Shinou." Yuuri was rubbing cheeks with his lover, his head lifting so he could press a soft kiss over the scarred brow. Both hands carefully clasped the handsome face between his palms, before his mouth found Conrart's. The kiss was a sensual dream, their mouths melding together, tongues tangling. The taste shared and intoxicated both men.

"Mine." Conrart breathed the word, his large palm cupping the back of Yuuri's head, pulling him in for another burning hot kiss that made Yuuri's bare toes curl in response.

"Definitely." The boy agreed breathlessly when they were both forced to come up for air. "Definitely yours." Nothing had ever been like this with Wolfram, no kiss had even stirred even an ounce of passion that could be compared to the blistering flood in response to just one kiss from Conrart.

"What... are we to do about Wolfram?"

"I think he'll get the message... I broke it officially off with him weeks ago. He... wasn't willing to give up, but I think he'll understand. It might not be easy for a little while." There would definitely be an explosion from the youngest of the brothers, but honestly he could live with it if he had his Conrart.

_'Clothes are overrated.' _

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yurikito's surprisingly sleepy tone within his mind, making the boy realise his fingers were plucking absently at the buttons of Conrart's woollen jacket. Laughter bubbled up and out of him, it surprised him... but he welcomed the friendship that was slowly developing between himself and Yuki. They had shared so much and he truly was grateful for the man's presence.

"Did I say something to amuse you, Majesty?" Conrart teased softly, mouth stilling against Yuuri's pulse point, leaving behind a tiny little kiss.

"Yuki was just making an observation somewhere along the line of clothing and its absence."

_'You won't find it so funny when you finally decide to strip him of them and see all that skin and muscle.'_

A brilliant flush immediately covered Yuuri's entire face, remembering some of his own thoughts about Conrart the night before and shuddered with the anticipation that was fluttering around inside of his belly. Other parts of his anatomy decided to get involved in the conversation and Yuuri squirmed, the flush intensifying.

_'If he's anything like my Connor, you, Yuuri Shibuya, will definitely be craving it...' _

"Yuuri?" Conrart was instantly on his feet barely a step behind the furiously blushing boy, his larger hands curling around one of his King's, stilling his jerky movements. "What is the matter?"

Yuuri's eyes were not looking at the man's face but turned downwards, suddenly aware that Conrart was a well put together man.

Conrart's gaze followed Yuuri's and the soldier stilled, both brows lifting in surprise. "Ah... Yuuri?"

"We both need a bath." The boy breathed out, still staring.

"Sire?"

"Together..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryndal House, Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_A sleepy sound escaped Yurikito's throat, his eyelids fluttering slightly, his back arching as he shifted against the strong body at his back, feeling something twitch inside of him. His entire body shivered at the surprisingly intimate sensation. Lips turning upwards at the corners, his entire body trembled slightly when his lover's hips rocked against his own, pushing into him even more deeply. An arm had coiled around his waist, keeping him there, fingers splayed across his abdomen, the pads of them caressing the base of his hardening length. _

_"Waking up like this..." Connor's voice was low and sexy, his blue eyes dark with desire, mouth stroking along the nape of his lover's neck. "Has to be the best way to start the day." Hand fisting around Yuki's length, his thumb tenderly brushed against the head of it, spreading out the beads of fluid that pooled just there. _

_How had he ever been happy before this? The startling realisation that settled deep within his gut was that he had never truly been happy, never truly content like he was right at that moment. He had a home, a family in Connor and those at the Castle and who worked around Ryndal House. The missions from Alaric satisfied his every other need to keep himself occupied. It worked out for himself and Connor, both of them having their own duties to attend to, but they were rarely apart for more than a day. _

_Whimpering softly, Yuki's eyes shut tight as he rocked back against that hard intrusion, feeling a hand shift his thigh, exposing him even more to the delicious penetration that left him shuddering with pleasure and hungry for more from his lover. _

_A shudder ran the length of his body as he was deeply taken, his body thrumming with each stroke of those hands, nipples hard and red from the rub of that thumb across them. "Please..." It was a hoarse sound slipping out from the back of his throat, eyes clenching shut, so hungry for this. _

_Connor shifted, their bodies rolling until Yuki was on his hands and knees, long hair pooling across his back and down onto the sheets. Legs spread wide, he cried out his lover's name as his entire body actually jerked with the force of his lover's thrusts. "Is that what you want, my Angel?" Connor's voice was a sexy growl against Yuki's ear, tongue flicking along the outer shell of it, nipping hard at the lobe. "You're so tight." _

_"You... I want only..." A scream escaped him when Connor shifted his angle, applying even more pressure against his sweetspot, driving Yuki insane as his body was being teased and tormented by those calloused and scarred hands. Burying his face against the pillows, his cries were muffled while his fingers curled into the sheets, clenching as another sharp thrust left him reeling with pleasure. _

_"Come for me." _

_Yuki trembled, his length pulsing against the hand that stroked it, that thumb swirling around the head once more, thumbnail teasing the slit. His lover's scarred right hand dropped downwards, slipping behind Yuki's balls and applied two fingers to the smooth skin just there, pinning Yuki's sweetspot between fingers and the pounding hardness. Yuki bucked, body throbbing at the rising overload of sensation. Through it all, soft kisses and licks ran across the back of his neck and shoulders, Connor's words hot and coaxing. _

_With a gasp of his lover's name he spilled hot and hard over those fingers, body clenching around the stiff length within him, trapping it deep within. It was only a moment later before his lover followed him over that edge, their cries mingling as they came hard and fast, collapsing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. _

_Yuki lay in Connor's arms, his entire body trembling with the force of what they had done. Their bodies spooned together again, Connor nuzzling his face against the curve of his companion's throat, pressing a kiss against the racing pulse in his beloved's neck. _

_"You know... I will never get enough of that." Yuki whispered softly, eyes drifting closed again, snuggling backwards against the strength of his lover's body, feeling Connor press even closer, arms coiling around his waist and chest, keeping him close. There was just something about being in those arms, their bodies entangled, damp skin sliding deliciously together as they moved. _

_"I will never get enough of you." Connor carefully gathered up the ends of Yuki's long hair, allowing it to spill across his lover's side, smoothing the silky length through between his fingers. "The taste of you... the scent of you..." Nuzzling his lover's ear softly, he looked rather pleased over the fact both of them were still trembling with the aftershocks of their shared passion. Heat boiled up between them, Connor's knees lifting behind Yuki's shifting just another inch closer, driving himself deeper into that welcoming heat. "The sound of your voice as you come for me..." _

_"This is home." Yuki sighed contentedly, fingers lacing between those of Connor's right hand, pressing theirs palm to palm, loving the feel of those familiar scars rasping against his sensitive skin. "Anywhere you are... is home..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Yuuri Shibuya gazed down at the map of the castle that was spread out across the desk, shocked by the number of crimson marks that now had been drawn across the parchment. "There are really this many?"

_'Yes.'_ Yuki's image was reflected in the large mirror Yuuri had brought into his office, the dark haired man hovering on the other side of the desk from Yuuri, studying the layout and clearly considering if he had missed any passageways._'I__think__that__is__all__of__them.__Connor__might__know__if__there__are__any__others...__but__I__doubt__it.'_Connor had always made sure Yuki knew the quickest way in and out of places, never wanting any harm to come to the Samurai.

A soft knock came at the door and it was soon opening, Anissina standing on the other side, her pale blue eyes widening slightly as she took in Yuuri, the spread out map and the other man reflected in the mirror. "Your Majesty... I..."

"Lady Anissina." Yuuri offered her a warm smile before blinking in surprise when he followed her gaze, realising that she could actually see Yurikito in the mirror as clearly as Yuuri could.

"Amazing..." She whispered, approaching the mirror and circling around it, much to Yuki's amusement. "How is the image being projected? Who came up with such a brilliant...?"

_"Lady __Anissina."_ The Samurai offered a small formal bow, silky locks drifting down across his brow and his cat-slitted eyes. _"It __is __a __pleasure __to __be __able __to __greet __you __properly. __I __have __been __greatly __impressed __by __many __of __your __inventions, __I __have __to __say __they __rival __Erhard's __in __ingenuity __and __creativity."_

Her lips parted in surprise and her cheeks flushed a little in pleasure over the fact she had been compared to a well known scientist and inventor of the Great Demon Kingdom. "It is an honour to meet you... Sire."

_"I'm no King, despite everyone seeming to consider me the 'Maou' part of Yuuri."_ Bemused, the man settled against the side of the large desk, gesturing for both to come forwards and to have a look at the map before him. _"I am Yurikito Shibuya."_ A fingertip lightly tapped against the spread out map on the table, indicating one particular section on the map before them both. _"I was surprised to find that Erhard's laboratory has been blocked up... I have a feeling no one was willing to touch any of the things within his work shop... there is something there... that I think just might..." _

Yuuri winced sharply, the image of Yurikito suddenly shimmered and went out of focus for several moments. When the image of the man returned, his face was dead pale and Yuki appeared to be shaking just slightly. The time they had was running shorter.

_"There was something I touched the very first time I met Erhard, Connor's Uncle, it was... connected to me after that..." _He could still feel the cool metal of the box against his palms, the slight tug he felt on his own soul as it continued to hum softly within his palms. _"A box... a small version of something he had been working on..."_ To help Shinou, to hopefully save the spirit of the Great One from the evil that had lurked within his soul and had killed him, but instead it had become connected to Yuki. A shudder rippled through him, not wanting to once more be trapped within something but knowing that if he faded from this world Connor would follow him and he wouldn't see that happen again. All of his humour had drained out of him, the seriousness of the situation tearing at the very soul of him.

"Let me help." A slightly raspy voice echoed from the doorway, the pale features of Conlan Weller etched with worry and a desperate longing that was reflected in those vivid eyes as they gazed at Yuki's image in the mirror. "I need to help."

"You should be in bed." Yuuri said softly, shifting away from the table and taking several steps towards the other man, uncertain whether this was still Connor Weller or Conlanoch... "Your body took a massive shock..."

"Majesty. I..." Swallowing hard, Conlan rubbed a hand lightly through his hair, eyes closing against the thousands of memories, images and thoughts that clustered just behind them. "I don't know what happened to me... but..." His eyes locked on Yuki, his heart aching deep within his chest, everything within him coiled tight at the sight of that beautiful face that had haunted his dreams since he was a child.

_"Connor?"_ Yuki was approaching the glass, his hands pressing against the smooth surface on the other side.

Conlan's head dipped slightly, his blue eyes closing as he inhaled sharply at the sound of that name which echoed so loudly within his soul. "He is... part of me." Even though the night before... he had felt broken apart, shaken deeply by the presence of another personality within him. His heart still knew who he was and who he loved. The broken... fractured pieces of the man who had been Connor Weller fit perfectly into the gaping holes within Conlan. They _were_ the same person. "I am Connor Weller... but.. this body... this mind... I'm still..."

_"Connor..."_ Yurikito stood there, trapped in a prison made by so many things. _"Con... __Conlan."_In those shadowed blue eyes he could still see the man he loved in their depths. This was the same soul, the very essence of what had made Connor who he was, was still within Conlan.

"I still love you." Conlan blurted out the words, a little stunned by them, but offered Yurikito a slightly shaky smile, rubbing his fingers lightly against his temple. "I still... love you Yurikito Shibuya." His scarred right hand reached out and touched lightly against the cool glance, fingers spreading out over the surface, palm pressing flat against where Yuki's own pressed against the other side. "I might not be... the same... I might..." Conlan shook his head slightly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I might not remember everything about who I was... but my heart and my soul know I am yours."

He didn't know how to respond to that, staring into a face that could have almost been Connor's, those same indigo-blue eyes gazing at him with a longing that sliced him right down to his heart. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryndal House, Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Past]<strong>

_It was too quiet as his horse entered through the main gates from the road. _

_"Connor?" Yurikito's entire body stilled at the complete quiet of the house, the fact that torches that were usually lit every evening were not burning. Slipping down from the back of his mount, his bare feet touched the wet stones. It hadn't rained that evening, the skies had been beautiful and clear all afternoon. "Henry? Sophia?" _

_No answer. _

_It was then he looked down and saw the blood soaking the cobble stones beneath the horse's hooves, running between them in tiny rivers, soaking into the earth beneath. His bare feet were streaked red and he inhaled sharply, the acrid biting tang of blood filling every sense he had and fear shot through his heart. _

_"Sophia!" He called for the maid that usually served the guards dinner during the evening hours. "Henry, Welland!" _

_It had been safe. This place had been safe, protected... no one would dare attack the house set back in the royal forest. Most didn't even know the house was here unless they were looking for it on purpose. He had thought it safe to head into the town to buy some Pefori fruit Connor loved so much. The netted bag dropped from his hand the moment he saw the first broken body propped up against one wall, the round yellow fruit spilled out over the ground, soon being streaked dark with the blood of bandits and cutthroats who had been taken out by the swift blade of his lover. _

_"Connor?" _

_Staggering forwards, his feet almost slipped in the slick pools that covered the entire courtyard. _

_His home had been destroyed, the front door lay open, the hinges torn out of the door frame, a white, bloodless hand lay stretched out from the doorway of the kitchen, small and telling him not even the young kitchen boy Tomas had been spared. The wards around his home had been shattered, the magic splintered apart by the force of esoteric powers. _

_"CONNOR!" _

_Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. _

_His heart shattered at the sight of so much warmth and joy trampled into the dust, cut down and left for the crows. He could have stopped this... he could have stopped this if only... Bodies littered the ground near where several dead horses lay sprawled, their throats cut just like those of the Demon Tribesman and women. And that was when his world shattered. _

_Connor lay propped against a tree, his head lulling to one side, a blade buried through his chest and impaled into the tree, pinning him in place. Blood had been spattered across the walls surrounding the massive trunk, and pooled around his lover. His feet had carried him to his lover's side, his knees giving out as he reached out one hand which trembled so hard... _

_One fingertip touched the pale cheek, and felt the warmth still clinging desperately to his skin, a soft groan of sound escaping his throat. Blue-indigo eyes fluttered open just a little, illuminated by the moonlight that was beginning to spread itself across the gruesome scene of carnage around them. _

_"Connor." Tears were streaking down his face, while his hands were tugging his shirt off his body, curling it desperately around where the sword had run straight through Connor just missing his heart but puncturing a lung. The wheezing rasp of sound that rattled out of the man sent shivers skittering through Yurikito. "Love, I'm here... I'm here..." His hand clasped the hilt of the sword knowing he had to remove it if he wanted to get Connor to a healer. To his horror he realised the blade buried deep within his lover's chest was his own katana. One hard wrench and it came free and he flung it away from them. _

_Both hands pressed against the gaping wound in his over's chest, his fingers running red with Connor's blood. "NO!" Tears flowed freely down his face. How could he... how could he not have know? How could he have failed all those who depended on him? Anguish scorched through him, guilt and grief mingling together. "No, don't you die on me." _

_So much blood. So much... blood. It stained his skin and clothing, soaked into his hair. He tried desperately to pour his magic into his lover, trying to do anything to keep him breathing... prevent any more blood from flowing around his fingers and wet shirt turned crimson... It wouldn't stop. _

_"Connor...! I love you." It was the first time he had ever said the words, first time he had the courage to say them... "Love... oh... Kami... please... please don't leave me alone! I love you..." He didn't even realise he was sobbing the last three words over and over again, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood before he moved the man. Connor was big... _

_"Yu...ki..." A hand touched his face, rough scars rubbing against his cheek and lips. "Lo... ve... you..." Before that large calloused palm dropped limply to one side, the man's breaths becoming strained and ragged, desperately trying to keep itself going. _

_A shadow moved to one side, a ghost whose face was wreathed in gold. _

_"DO SOMETHING!" Yurikito screamed at Alaric Thessein, his sobs being torn from deep within him as Connor's life flowed out of him, the heart beat so thready it was almost gone. "Please... please! I can't... I can't lose him! I love him... oh... god..." His mouth touched softly against the pale temple, drawing Connor into his arms, holding him tightly and knowing he wouldn't be able to life the dead weight of his lover... "Help me... please..." _

_"Yuki..." Shinou stared in horror at the scene before him and the single option that remained, guilt burned deep in his heart knowing that Yurikito's soul would flee soon after Connor's death. The death of the knight... his friend would be a death sentence for both. _

_"Anything... I'll do anything... just don't let him die..." _

_"I can give him your life force." Kneeling down beside them, he reached out to touch his friend, but his fingers past right through the solid flesh of Yurikito's shoulder. "I cannot give him life... but I can give him one that belongs to another... Your soul... you know... " _

_"It's yours." Yuki hissed, arms tightening around Connor, his face buried against the blood sticky hair that clung to his love's skull. Rocking him slowly, he desperately tried to will that soul to stay, his heart crying at the brutality of this attack. "Just save him, protect him..." Fingers smoothed softly against Connor's cheek. "Promise me..." _

_"You have my word." And his hand reached out, lightly slipping into Yurikito's body from behind and his other hand rested palm down against Connor's chest and tiny tendrils of white light coiled up one arm and down the other... _

_Yuki was barely aware of any of it, just of the slowly warming weight of Connor against him and the blurriness that was slowly beginning to fog over his vision. Head dipping just enough, his mouth found that of his lover's, and he felt with each breath that slipped of his lungs, the very energy was sliding into Connor as he inhaled. Blue eyes were slowly beginning to drift back open, the man shuddering as heat and warmth flowed into him... His strength was returning... _

_"Yuki..." Connor groaned, his body arching and shuddering... Life flared within him once more... his heart beginning to beat more steadily. "Yuki." His fingers lifted to curl around his lover's hand, feeling the coldness, the limpness of it and his head tipped back to look into his lover's face to see him smile... _

_"YURIKITO!" Connor's howl of terror filled the cold night air while Yurikito collapsed lifeless onto the blood stained ground, sightless obsidian eyes staring up into the sky. His soul now resting in Shinou's palms the price of one life being that of another._

* * *

><p><strong>Just wait until Anissina gets into that lab... poor Gwendal and Gunter, we know who are going to be used as guinea pigs! Though would you believe me if I said... you get more than just this chapter. You get the first for my other story, 'The King's Consort'. XD The first chapter for that story will be posted up in about... four hours XD When I get back from work. <strong>


	7. Part 7: Freedom

**Author's Note: Two years since I last looked at this one and I realised I had actually written 2000 words for it already. Now, finally, I'll be bringing it closer to a nice happy conclusion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Amazing!" Anissina Von Karbelnikoff practically fawned over every single object that filled the massive space, her eyes were fairly twinkling with the kind of delight that Erhard had once possessed. The kind of delight that put fear into the hearts of anyone with magical powers strong enough to be used for playing guinea pig for her experiments. "All this is amazing!"

_"It was here." _Yuki's reflected hand lightly touched against a tabletop within the mirror Yuuri was using to be able to catch a glimpse of the other man as he moved through the dusty space. Ghostly fingertips brushed against the empty space, as his head lifted, dark eyes gazing into Yuuri's for one long minute in the small hand mirror. _"I don't know where he could have put it..."_

"What does it look like?" Yuuri asked softly.

_"It's a small metal box around this big... it has gears and mechanisms inside." _He shared an image of it between himself and Yuuri, hoping that it would be enough to help the younger man to find the missing item.

"Oh, there's so much I don't know what to look at first!"

"Anissina," Yuuri almost looked amused as he regarded the woman with an affectionate smile. There was always something about her that you couldn't help but want to indulge at times. "As much as I know how this fascinates you, we are looking for something in particular."

The rush of delight that had initially brightened her features died so quickly that Yuuri's head spun, watching Anissina's face as her expression sobered rapidly. "Forgive me, Sire." There was a life at stake, one that had been selfishly snatched away from its owner, and the situation threatened the health of the King. "What is it we are searching for?"

Yuuri gave a description of the box, hoping desperately that it would be here... that they might have a chance to save Yurikito Shibuya and not lose a man who deserved to have a second chance at a life that had been stolen from him.

Conlanoch stood in the doorway to the recently opened space, his blue eyes taking in his surroundings, a shadow crossing over his features as his fingers lightly brushed over one of the nearby bench top. He gazed curiously at the various items that sat there. Carefully lifting up one of the items, he opened up the lid to reveal a portrait that sat on the inside of the cover. The instant his eyes flickered over the image, the music box dropped heavily to the floor, sending up a cloud of dust and grime into the stale air.

A miniature painting of Erhard, Christel and Connor's mother lay open before him, their smiling faces peering out at him.

The man's hands were trembling as he gazed down at it and took a step back, away from an item that he himself had given to his Uncle as a gift thousands of years ago.

Yuki disappeared from the reflection of the mirror where he had been talking to Yuuri, but instead it took the King turning around to be able to find the dark haired Samurai where he stood before Conlan. The man's hands reached out for his beloved, his fingertips seeking to brush against his beloved's face, but to the spirit's dismay, they passed right through him.

_"Con..."_ Yuki breathed out, his fingers clenching into fists as his spectral form shook with impotent rage over the fact that he could not comfort the one person that mattered to him.

"Yuki..." Yuuri breathed out, guilt etched into his features for just a moment as he followed Yuki's movements in the hand mirror.

_"Just..." _The man turned away, long hair sweeping behind him, his shoulders hunching as he fought back the wave of intense emotion had that struck him hard. _"Right now, you are the important one, Yuuri Shibuya."_ Even though he wanted that future, wanted that chance, in the end, it was Yuuri's life that was of the most importance.

"Yurikito." Yuuri almost snapped at the man, moving after him when he left main space of Erhard's laboratory. "You saved me and this Kingdom so many times already."

Yurikito moved before a polished brass mirror that rested along one wall, his distorted reflection making him visible to anyone that entered the room. Though he wasn't there physically, his presence could almost be felt by anyone that followed them inside. _"It's a foolish dream, a fantasy. The chances of that thing being here... are small. Erhard lived a long time after my passing. I thought..."_ He had thought that he might just have a chance, but his encounter with Conlan earlier had reminded him of exactly what he was.

"Yurikito Shibuya!" Yuuri snapped, his tone that of a King, defiance showing in every feature. "You have given up so much for the sake of Kingdom that was never your own in the first place! You were a stranger lured here to fulfil a destiny that took you away from the one person you loved most. A death that should never have happened. I don't care what it takes...I will make this _right_."

_"And what if attempting to make it right, kills you?"_ It was almost a snarl, dark eyes flashing as they narrowed on Yuuri, the Samurai's teeth gritting together, while he was confronted by the stubborn child he had been attempting to protect from such a fate. _"Then what? My presence is doing that to you right now. One body cannot house two souls. The harder you hold onto me, the more damage you are doing to yourself. It is more than likely it is not here. I could not stand to be trapped like Lord Von Christ was... I have spent too much time in the dark between to be able to tolerate such a thing." _

"I can't live without you." Conlan stood in the doorway, his broad shoulders filling the space, his gaze going back and forth between the two men, though he could only see one physically before him. He carefully set down the lantern that he was carrying onto one of the dusty desks, his indigo-blue eyes gazing at the fuzzy image that was Yurikito in the mirror. "Didn't I say I would find a way? Didn't I promise you that I would make sure that we wouldn't be parted again?"

_"Con... I..." _

"Believe in me." His hands spread out, wishing he could reach for Yuki, wishing he could offer the comfort that could only come through contact. "You believed in me before... why not now?"

Guilt darkened Yurikito's features, and he turned his head away, ashamed to realize the fact that he couldn't quite believe in those words, even though he desperately wanted to.

"Yuki?"

For the first time, the Maou retreated, his image evaporating in the face of such guilt that he could no longer look either man in the eye. Time had worn away so much within him, eating away at his very identity. Death was such a certain thing now, his foolish hopes of earlier being revealed to him for what they truly were, mere fantasies.

"Yuki!"

However, the man had vanished, leaving behind an emptiness that everyone could feel.

* * *

><p><em>"This is not like you." <em>Alaric's intense blue eyes pinned the man in place with a disapproving stare. _"You are not a coward and I have never known you to truly run from anything."_

_"There is always a first time."_ Yurikito whispered, a shoulder leaning against one of the doorframes that led out onto one of the balconies above the Great Hall. The gentle torchlight from within the Hall passed straight through him, not even casting the faintest of shadows beneath him. His obsidian eyes examined the city below them, beyond the castle walls, its flickering lights just visible in the slowly spreading gloom. _"Was it worth it, Alaric?" _

_"Was it?"_ The blond questioned softly.

His eyes closed, and Yuki slumped forward, his hands coming up to press against his face, attempting to rub away the heavy emotions that clung to him even as an astral projection. The weight of it all settled on him, and the fact that in the end, despite everything... he had helped to save the world. Yet the cost, the cost had been something he still couldn't quite live with. Even though his beloved Connor was alive, Conlan, he corrected fiercely... he deserved to have a life, one that wasn't filled with the memories of a man who had died four thousand years before. _Could he really make Conlan happy?_ His heart doubted he could, especially not with him twisted up inside of Yuuri's body as he was.

_"For the sake of these people it was."_ A rusty smile attempted to tug on the corners of his lips, acknowledging that even though he regretted many things that had come to pass, he couldn't regret helping to protect these people who carried the weight of this beautiful kingdom on their shoulders.

_"You can do this Yurikito. It can be done, but you have to believe it."_ Alaric lightly caught one of the man's shoulders and turned him to face him, their eyes meeting for a long moment. _"You need to give these people a chance to help you. Have a little more faith, you've always had it before."_

_"Sometimes time can change a man in ways he doesn't understand..." _His eyes closed tightly for a moment, leaning into the touch before stepping back and glancing out towards the city spread out below Covenant Castle. _"If it doesn't work..."_ Yurikito's lips pressed together. _"Can you make Conlan forget? He... he deserves to be happy... and not be trapped trying to find me... because I know him... he will stop at nothing to find me again." _

Alaric froze at the request, vivid blue eyes caught with a flicker of horror in them at the request that was been made of him. _"Yuki."_

_"Can you?"_ The Samurai's expression turned stoic, his dark eyes fixing on Alaric.

The clench of Alaric's jaw and his silence was enough to answer that particular question.

_"I want your word that you will." _

Blue eyes snapped like cold fire, about to make a sharp retort that he would do no such thing, when he caught the play of shadows in that dark gaze. It felt as if ice poured down into his veins and froze him solid. Agony, one that he had never experienced washed through him as he understood that Yurikito was doing the only thing he could in order to protect the one he loved most, to lessen the pain that would come if they failed to save Yuki.

_"Please."_ Yuki pleaded with the other man, his fingers curling into trembling fists as his sides. _"If something goes wrong... I do not wish for him to experience a moment of pain that he didn't need to. Even if everyone forgot me, I could live with it knowing that Conlan would not need to know the pain of the past that happened a hundred lifetimes ago." _

_"You... have my word."_ The words were so soft, they were almost inaudible, Alaric's own soul twisting up painfully inside of him to know his own selfish actions had brought so many people he cared about such much pain. _"But I will do everything I can to make sure it will never happen."_

_"I'm counting on that."_

* * *

><p>Moonlight spilled through the window, illuminating the young man as he gazed out at it, his pale features bathed in its silvery glow. A strange sense of loneliness permeated his entire being, one that had him wrapping his arms slowly around himself to ward off the invisible chill. Never before had he been without Yurikito somewhere within his mind or soul. He was alone, though he knew that soul was still anchored to him, connected by invisible threads that wove them together.<p>

Clouds slowly drifted across the brilliant crescent moon, plunging him into darkness and he turned slightly at the sound of the lock clicking open softly, a key scraping within it. Quietly the door began to slide open, a familiar figure standing there in the doorway, his broad shoulders and powerful frame backlit by the torches in the corridor. Conrart Weller eased the door open just a little more, his head turning towards the bed where the sheets were rumpled and lumpy...

Yuuri stood there, startled by the sight of his protector moving across the room on silent feet to stand beside the edge of the bed and reach out towards where the blankets were thrown over several pillows. Fingers carefully curled around the edge of the blanket, shifting it away just enough to jerk back when he realised there was no one present amongst the sheets. The fabric dropped from his fingers, a deeply worried expression crossing over what was visible of Conrart's face in the pool of light that spilled in from outside the partially-opened door.

"How often do you do this?" Yuuri surprised himself with the question, his obsidian eyes catching tiny sparks of light within their depths as they watched the man he loved.

Conrart spun, his head jerking up as he stepped away from the bed, his hand dropping to the sword that rested at his hip. Cinnamon eyes blinked slightly, peering into the darkness... he seemed surprised by the fact that Yuuri was standing by the windows, watching him. "Majesty?"

"_Yuuri_." He corrected.

"Yuuri... I..." Gazing at the empty bed, he swallowed hard, before stepping away from it looking anywhere but at the rumpled sheets and the empty spot where Wolfram had intruded so often during the last few years.

"Do you know what would make this entire situation easier?" A fine flush began to rise along Yuuri's cheekbones at his own boldness, surprised by it but also feeling a little flicker of confidence expand within him. He shouldn't be afraid of what he wanted. "If you stayed."

Brows drawing together at that, Conrart tipped his chin down a little to look at his fiance as he approached, his heartbeat speeding up a little. Yuuri was dressed only in a pair of loose pants, which hung off his slender hips, his lips turned upwards into a small smile, his eyes sweeping the length of Conrart's body.

"If you stayed you wouldn't need to sneak in."

"If I... stayed?"

"Yes." Fingertips slowly brushed a gentle caress along the side of Conrart's jaw, feeling the slight stubble that had grown over the day, delighting in the texture of it.

"Yuuri... I..."

"You what?"

A charming little grin came to Yuuri's lips, his mood lifting, needing to find some kind of peace... something to ease the indescribable loneliness that clung to him in the wake of Yurikito's absence. Even if they did nothing together other than sleep, he would be content to feel these strong arms coiled around the entire length of his body and holding him to the heat of that masculine frame. His smile faded a little for a moment, the fingertips resting against the man's skin stroked across it ever so lightly.

The pad of one finger traced the sensual curve of those beautiful lips, knowing that it was the softest part of those man, every inch of that male body was hardness covered in velvet skin, marked by so many scars. From that mouth, his digit lifted in order to brush over the scar that ran across the man's eyebrow, touching the mark softly.

Dark eyes shimmered with wealth of emotions as they truly looked at this beautiful man, knowing the promise that now lay between them. A promise of a future he didn't want to give up and would fight for with every inch of his heart, soul and body. He would do almost anything to protect this man and keep him with him. "I think I understand how he feels..." The words escaped him before he could silence them.

Pressing a soft kiss to the tip of that finger, Conrart allowed his mouth to slip down the length of the warm digit until he could nuzzle his face into the curve of Yuuri's palm. Chocolate lashes drifted down as he cradled his beloved close to his heart and didn't wish to let go either, knowing just how fragile life could be for all of them. "What do you mean, Yuuri?" His voice was muffled by the calloused fingers, which teased his skin, tempting him to slide his hands downwards and cradle the beautiful boy just that little more intimately against him.

"I mean... I understand why he gave his soul up to Alaric in order to protect the one he loved from death. I understand the desire to... treasure the one who fills your heart with such happiness with every part of you."

"So you know how I feel then." Nipping at those too tempting fingertips, he drew one into his mouth, unable to keep the shudder of just how delicious he found the man's taste against his tongue as that digit slipped out again. "Since before the moment you came into this world, I knew I would do everything I could to protect you with every part of myself."

"Always my protector," A shiver rippled through the entire length of him in response to the slide of that hot tongue against the hypersensitive skin of his fingertips, making him wonder what it would feel like on other parts of him. Though he had seen all that fine skin bared for his gaze alone... he couldn't help but want this time for this gorgeous, unbelievably sexy man to claim every inch of him. "Always the one I want most."

Pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri's palm, his cinnamon eyes gazed down into those dark ones then actually glanced towards the rumpled sheets of the bed. "Will you let me stay?"

"As long as you don't stop," Yuuri answered breathlessly. "As long as you don't stop until I never feel lonely again, until you are all the way under my skin."

Hunger flickered in cinnamon irises. "As you wish, my King," Sensual lips curled against that palm, Conrart's reply a low rumble that vibrated all the way through Yuuri. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Tiny little bites teased the sensitive skin along the inside of his thighs, teeth lightly marked his skin, claiming him in the most intimate of ways. A breathy little groan slipped out when a tongue flashed across the fragile skin at the crease of thigh and hip, drawing a hot shiver from every single part of his body. His knees attempted to draw back together, a flush of shyness spreading its fingers across his already pinked cheekbones. A large masculine hand, however, caught his ankle and lifted it across the broad plain of his lover's back, exposing him even more to those slow explorations over him.<p>

"Conrart…." It was almost a whine, breathy and filled with need. Dark eyes closed tightly, knowing that if he looked down. Yuuri would see that warm tongue gliding across his sac, long strands of coffee coloured hair teasing around the bobbing length of his shaft.

Heated breath flowed over the slick skin causing him to jerk sharply in response, every single nerve-ending coming alive with that simple action. A hand remained curled around his knee, keeping him from skittering away, even as that teasing tongue drifted upwards, lips sliding along the length of his shaft. A scorching inferno wrapped around the head of his shaft, lips sealing around it, the tip of that tongue rubbing intimately into the slit at the tip to taste him.

One hand desperately reached down to anchor himself to his lover, his hand sliding into those long strands, clenching them between his fingers as his hips drove upwards. Lips parted around him, allowing him to thrust deeply into that willing mouth. A cry of pleasure was ripped from his throat at the wet sensation of being surrounded by that hot, clinging mouth. He hadn't even realised in the same moment that oil coated fingers had pressed into him, gliding into his body and stroking against his tight inner walls. Only when his hips squirmed against the sudden pressure, did he realise where his lover was touching him.

A brilliant red flush ran across the length of his cheekbones, his internal muscles rippled and clenched around the calloused digits, every breath a ragged pant. It was almost too much for him, the double sensation of not only being surrounded, but by being penetrated as well, almost causing him to fall over the edge.

Conrart's mouth worked over that delicious shaft, suckling on it from base to tip, relaxing his throat in order to be able to take every delectable inch in. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched those previously untouched muscles, ensuring that the slick lubricant evenly coated everything within his lover that he could reach. Twisting his fingers, his nails scraped over the sweetspot within his beloved and hips immediately jerked upwards, Yuuri exploding at the first contact into his mouth.

Hot fluid scorched down his throat, but the solider eagerly lapped it up, encouraged to suckle and go after every single salty drop. The shivering form of his lover collapsed across the rumpled sheets, slender chest heaving, limbs relaxing around him. He took the opportunity that presented him with, adding in another finger, thrusting them in deep, keeping the pressure on to ensure his lover would be able to handle the girth of him.

"Please..." It was a whimper.

With a slick pop, Conrart lifted his head off where his mouth had been coiled around that tasty shaft, his eyes almost as dark as his lover's with his desire to claim him. "Please what, lover?" The sensual purr vibrated against that still hard tip of Yuuri's length.

"Please... I _need_..." Hands clenched and quivered, one still twisted in Conrart's hair, the young King unable to say what it was he needed, knowing if he said the words, he would explode.

"Say it... or..." He slipped his fingers out of his lover's inviting body, feeling the immediate response as those same muscles attempted to pull him back inside. "What is it you wish from me, love?"

"I want you inside of me!" The moment he actually said it, every inch of Yuuri's face turned the same shade of red as a ripe tomato, his hips driving upwards desperately, needing more.

"I want the very same thing," Conrart sighed contentedly.

Slowly that powerful frame slid upwards, stretching himself across that inviting body, his hands sliding over every inch of skin he could reach. Soft kisses touched along the centre of Yuuri's body, a tongue teasing over a nipple lightly, pressing a nipping kiss to it before repeating it with the other and settling between his lover's spread thighs, that leg wrapped around his hips. His own rock hard length tucked between those nibbled thighs, a pleased groan escaping him as he rocked against him, shaft sliding along that slick crease the tip catching in his lover's entrance.

Finding that tender mouth, his devoured it just as he drove himself slowly into that tight body. Hips wiggled against his, the pressure intense as unused muscles rippled and clenched almost painfully around him, while his lover's nails bit half moons into his shoulders. "_Breath_..." He instructed against those delicious lips that now tasted of his Yuuri's own seed. "Push out..."

Yuuri whimpered helplessly, trying to do what his lover instructed him to do and felt the long, fierce slide of that shaft all the way inside of him. Like a limpet, he clung to the man, legs coiled around those powerful hips, their sweat dampened skin creating another kind of friction in a counterpoint to the one going on inside of him. Moans were drawn from him while that hard shaft rubbed a burning hot line across that spot inside of him that made him just want to explode all over again.

They began to move together, Conrart driving into him repeatedly, his pace increasing as muscles rippled around him. Nails scraped down along the length of Conrart's back as quivering hands slipped all the way to his rear and actually cupped him, desperate to hold onto him so that neither of them could fly apart quite yet.

It was a dance of bodies and souls, Conrart's face tucked itself into the curve of his lover's neck, inhaling the tangy scent of his lover, his control slipping with each driving thrust into the person he loved most in the world. "I love you..." He breathed into his lover's ear, eyes clenching shut, while he redoubled his efforts to bring his beloved to climax.

Yuuri arched desperately, welcoming the penetration of his lover into his body, wondering if Conrart could press in deep enough that they could actually become one person. "I love you!" He responded to his beloved's words in a panted cry.

The edge inched closer and closer, sneaking up upon them with a ferocity that neither of them was expecting, especially not at that moment. _It was almost too much!_ With one powerful drive, that shaft drove all the way into him, and he heard the hoarse bellow of his name from his beloved's lips, Conrart filling him with his seed. The rush of it flooded into him, the heat too much and he was driven screaming over the precipice, spilling himself across his lover's stomach.

Ecstasy sung through their bodies as they trembled for those moments as they soared together, until they came crashing down to earth, bodies sprawling out onto the mattress, so entangled that they might never come apart again. Yuuri's arms wrapped tightly around those broad shoulders, keeping his beloved close to him, his face tucking itself into that wonderful throat, wanting to be nowhere else.

Slowly their flushed bodies and the sweat that coated them began to cool in the night air, Yuuri refusing to let the man go even though he muttered something about being too heavy. Hooking a toe into the sheets, he managed to kick them upwards with what strength remained in his limbs, which he swore had the consistency of jelly. A hand cradled the back of his beloved's neck almost desperately, smoothing his fingers through the short strands of his beloved's hair.

"Never leave me." He breathed out, pleading with the man who surrounded him, a living blanket of heated skin and a love and passion so fierce that Yuuri felt he might be lit up by the intensity of it.

"Never," The soldier answered fiercely, nuzzling his nose deeper against that soft skin. His arms kept that beautiful body close as he rolled them both over, remaining deep inside of his lover as he turned over on his back so he would not crush the one he loved. Fingertips caressed along the length of that warm spine, feeling their hearts beat in time, beneath his palm.

"I'll hold you to that." Yuuri smiled as his cheek rubbed itself against his lover's chest, allowing himself to drift with the satisfaction that trickled through his blood after the love they had made together. "I'll always hold you to that..."

And Conrart couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Every step closer to Yuuri and Yurikito could see the young man's body trembling, as a cold chill was creeping through his limbs, a weakness spreading even as Yuuri slept. The man coiled around him drew that slight form just a little closer, brown eyes flickering open ever so slightly, studying the entire chamber as if attempting to work out what had disturbed his lover's sleep. That keen gaze however, swept right over the invisible shade of Yuki as he stood in the darkest shadows in the room, his throat closing over at the sight of the two lovers entangled.<p>

Once, he had been like that, coiled into the arms of a man that loved him, their bodies entwined intimately amongst the sheets of their bed. He felt like an intruder, one who had invaded a moment that should never be shared with another other besides their lover. Yet, it was a stark reminder of what he was doing to Yuuri. Every moment longer he stayed within the young boy's body, the more he affected his health and weakened him to the point of where he could be permanently hurt... or even killed.

Yuki wouldn't allow that happen. Yuuri deserved better, after he had been created? by Alaric and forced to contain Yurikito, he deserved to live a long and happy life with his beloved Conrart. _"You deserve peace, young King. You have already changed this world for the better, turned it into a place where people like Conrart will never have to fear the hatred of those of pure blood. You have turned the humans into our allies and friends... you've made this world such a beautiful place."_

Regret filled his soul, along with uncertainty about the path he was to take, knowing he was leaving behind someone that loved him. However, their time had long since passed. The days of the Samurai distant and reduced to mere myths and legends as were the days he had lived in. _Could Yuki pursue his own happiness when he would hurt those who mattered most to him?_ Clenching his jaw, he refused to let anything else cloud his decisions or his heart.

Conrart's head dropped back down slowly onto the pillow, his cinnamon eyes reluctantly beginning to drift closed as the weight of sleep once more settled upon the man, his face nuzzling into the curve of Yuuri's back, arms settled tenderly around the waist of the one he loved most.

Yuki willed himself back into the sleeping body of Yuuri Shibuya, knowing that now might be the only chance he had at protecting Yuuri from the boy's good heart that would have him hold onto Yurikito with every inch of his being and never let him go. He could only hope that maybe... just maybe... it would work... and he would be able to stay near the one he loved.

* * *

><p>Silent feet took Yurikito through the doorway into the old laboratories, the scent of dust clung to every surface, something that Erhard would never would have been able to tolerate in his workshop. So many memories echoed through him, his very soul aching with the past stirred up by this place. Fingertips traced over some of the various objects, letting his mind drift away for several moments as each warmed a little place inside of him before his eyes finally settled on what it was he was seeking.<p>

Hidden amongst so many other half finished experiments and colourful manuscripts was the box, small and with a fine polish over its wooden surface, it had changed since he had last seen it, yet deep down inside he knew it was what he was searching for.

"_Why?_"

The voice startled Yuki, his entire body trembling at the softness of the tone, the soul-deep anguish he heard in that single word. The Samurai didn't need to turn around to know Conlan was there, the powerful body of the man tucked into a chair by one wall, so still that even Yuki's keen senses hadn't alerted him to the man's presence.

"I…" With each breath he was hurting Yuuri, having stolen the boy's body one last time in order to be able to come here. He had drawn the boy from his lover's arms and it made his soul ache that Conrart might wake up alone. No one should ever have to wake up alone when the one that they loved should be in their arms. "I didn't want anyone to suffer."

"_You're_ suffering." Conlan pointed out, his vivid blue eyes pinning the man to the spot, feeling everything inside of him crack open as he knew exactly what Yuki was intending on doing. "Doesn't that matter?"

Fingers curled into fists at his sides, his entire body trembling with the force of his own emotions, but he refused to allow them to control him, to weaken him to what he needed to do. He couldn't survive in the box, couldn't live attached to the object knowing that he might never be able to touch the one he loved most. And he was so tired… his spirit twisted up in the past, in memories of darkness… of feeling Connor's blood pumping out from between his fingers and knowing he hadn't been able to truly protect him. Souls weren't meant to exist as his had.

"Please." Conlan slowly approached the one who held his heart, his hand reaching out to ever so slowly brush his fingertips through curling raven strands. Moving in so close, one strong arm slipped around Yuki, drawing that beautiful body back into his own, his head dipping down, lips touching the silky strands, nuzzling his nose into them and not wanting to let go. "Please don't leave me. Even if… I didn't carry Connor's memories I would still love you, Yuki. I would still treasure you."

"You deserve more than this." It was a harsh sob of sound torn from deep within him, his entire body shaking as he was cradled so tenderly. "You deserve better than _this_." A half-life… an existence twisted up in someone else's. Conlanoch Weller deserved a chance to live, to be a person and not wrapped up in the memories of a time so long past. "I have completed the task asked of me. I have been what Yuuri needed me to be in order to survive the task given to us."

"I would give up anything to have you another day… _**one**_ more day, Yurikito."

"It would never be enough for either of us. A single day… it would never be enough… I would want more. I would want so much more…" Leaning back into the heat of the man's body just behind him, Yuki could feel the prickle of tears just beneath his lashes, the hot slide of them attempting to surface and slide down his cheekbones. He fought those tears, fought them with everything inside of him and lost. Another ragged sob was torn from him, a choked, bitter sound. Tear drops dripping onto the grimy floor, scuffed with their footprints. "But… its killing them…"

"_Yuki_." The man's accent changed to one Yuki knew so intimately, deep and honey smooth.

"Connor. We can't be selfish, no matter how much we wish to be. Please…" A hand dropped down to curl his fingers into the ones that were resting against his stomach, lacing their fingers together. Knowing that in that moment, the man he had loved had risen to the surface inside of Conlan-that he was speaking to the one he had loved all those years ago. "_Please_…"

Yurikito could feel the weakness of his limbs beginning to grow, his legs literally beginning to tremble as he was forced to literally lean back into the man behind him or end up sprawled on the cold, filthy stone floor. Everything inside of him was beginning to scream as his grip on the body he shared with Yuuri began to escape him.

"Conlan… Promise me you'll live on." He begged of the man behind him, squeezing those strong fingers tightly, loving this beautiful man just as much as he did Connor. No matter what form this beautiful soul took, he would always love him. _Always_. "I couldn't bear it…" Couldn't bear to know that this man didn't exist somewhere in the world. He deserved to live a long and happy life. "Promise me."

"Not without you."

His heart shuttered at those words. "For me…?" He pleaded.

Silence greeted him, heated breath continuing to tickle against his ear and throat, lips pressed against the side of his neck in a spot that made him shiver and unconsciously arch backwards.

"For me, Love."

A violent tremble vibrated through the entire length of that masculine frame. Something hot and wet dripped onto his skin, soaking into the collar of his shirt. "Don't ask that of me."

Carefully he turned, remaining within the tender embrace of those strong arms. Lifting his hands, he caught that beautiful face in his palms, thumbs stroking against high cheekbones, rubbing at the dampness he found there. Leaning upwards, he slanted his mouth across that tear stained one, tasting the salt clinging onto those familiar lips. Yurikito wanted to drown himself in that embrace, to bury himself into the warmth of it and never escape the strength or love of this man. Yet, he knew it couldn't be, that their happily ever after wasn't going to come.

"I love you." Yuki whispered, his head dipping to press his cheek over where the man's heart beat so solidly in that muscular chest. "I love you no matter what form you take."

"Don't go," The man breathed the words into the dark, wavy strands of Yuki's hair. Calloused fingers rubbed against the nape of the man's neck, feeling the waves of tension and weakness spread beneath his fingertips. Lashes pressed closed tightly, knowing that no matter how he pleaded, he knew deep down that what they had couldn't exist like this. Even if Yuki's soul was captured by that infernal device... It would be another cage keeping this man here, in a non-corporeal form, unable to touch... unable to feel... unable to be loved as he should be.

"Will you wait for me?" A tiny spark of hope flared inside of Yurikito, one that flickered deep down inside of him that he would reincarnate in this man's lifetime. "I'll fight fate to come back to you." Giving the man a watery smile, his lips pressed back against those wonderfully warm ones, clinging to them.

A violent shiver rippled through his body, while Yuuri drew closer and closer to consciousness. As the King did, Yuki's soul was being forcefully pushed outwards, driven from where it had been coiled for so many years. He wouldn't even need the box, not when Yuuri's own body was doing it for him.

"I will wait." The half-breed whispered, his love in his eyes for the beautiful person wrapped up in his arms. "I promise I'll wait." Even though every moment without Yuki was true torture, he would wait... hope... and dream.

For a moment, those eyes shimmered with colour, with a reflection of a man who had loved Yurikito since they had first met. _"Goodbye my sweet Love. I will always love you. Goodbye..." _

"Goodbye, my beloved." Peace drifted through him to know that he had been given a chance to bid farewell to the one he held closest to his heart.

Yurikito gently tugged himself free from Yuuri's body, his soul releasing its grip on the body which had housed it so transiently. A ghostly blue shimmer illuminated the entire chamber, as Yuuri's body sagged downwards between Conlan's arms. Legs buckling slowly until, the boy sprawled across the cool stone floor at Conlan's feet, the features of the Maou fading from the boy's body for the last time. A sleepy murmur escaped from between Yuuri's lips as he continued to rise towards wakefulness, when the cold of the stone sent little shivers through his lightly clothed body.

Ghostly hands stroked against Conlan's cheekbones, the soldier cradled one against his skin, tiny little tingles dancing across his skin as he felt something been drawn out of him. Each memory of another lifetime was tugged free from his mind, like a soft white mist expelled with each breath... For the first time in his entire existence, Conlanoch Weller was free of the memories that had haunted him since he was a child, yet it didn't change the way his heart felt towards the beautiful ghost hovering before him.

"I still love you."

A smile touched Yuki's mouth at that, his soul warming even more that someone loved him still. The memories of his beloved Connor swirled around him, caressing across his skin, soaking into him, becoming a part of him, a final farewell before evaporating into the nothingness between this life and the next.

A fingertip brushed against Conlan's lips, as Yuki mouthed the words, _'I love you' _before he too evaporated like the morning mist, carried away to wherever souls travelled after death.

Conlan's legs buckled beneath him, sending him down onto the floor beside the rousing Yuuri. Tears streaked down his face, his eyes closed tightly as he heard Yuuri wake fully, sitting up before him.

Drop after drop fell, splashing over trembling hands and pooled on the grimy stone before him.

"Where...? Conlan? What...?" Yuuri fell silent as he realised this time he truly was alone inside of his own body, the tears on the other man's face said everything he needed to know. A hand covered his mouth his entire body shuddering with the force of the sob he tried desperately to stifle.

"He's finally free." Conlan whispered to Yuuri, swallowing fiercely around the words. "But he promised to come back... he promised... and he's so stubborn... I know he will."

Yuuri's entire body crumpled in on itself, grief consuming him on a night so filled with joy only hours before. Everything within him screamed at the unfairness of it all, for those who had given up so much for them. It wasn't fair. Yet, he could only hope that Conlan was right and that this wouldn't be the last they saw of Yurikito Shibuya.

Alaric stood in the darkness, having kept his promise to Yurikito. Yet, even he could not contain the tears that streaked down his shimmering cheekbones, knowing the great pain... and joy his actions had caused for those who had been so very close to him. And he swore to himself as he watched the two men weep, that he would do everything he could to see Conlan smile again... to give him a second chance at happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? There will be an epilogue! And a happy ending. I promise! <strong>


	8. Part 8: Epilogue

**Author's Note: FINALLY THIS ONE IS FINISHED. Lool... after two years. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carwell Village, Mountains near the Capital, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Bright wildflowers covered every inch of the hillsides surrounding the small, tranquil village high in the hills surrounding the Capital. The chatter of birds and the song of insects in the fresh mountain air brightened the hearts of every single member of the party, and most of the mounted riders.

Conlanoch Weller gazed out across the rolling waves of green and every shade of the rainbow that sprung up in the long rippling strands of summer grass that covered the slopes. From around the bend in the path, he could finally make out the white-washed houses of the small village of Carwell, the faint smell of smoke and metalworking telling him he had definitely found the right place to pick up the latest shipment of weapons that should be brought to the castle. His heart ached to see the happy children peering out at them from the ancient hedgerow that bordered the ancient mountain road he and his men travelled on.

A young boy of maybe ten flashed a charming grin at Conlan, revealing a missing front tooth and a wash of tiny freckles that ran from one cheek all the way across the bridge of his nose. A little girl tugged on the boy's pants' leg, her wide chocolate brown eyes gazing up at the boy that appeared to be her brother as she asked a question that the wind carried away as Conlan continued on past them.

However, it wasn't long before the curious youngster was slipping through the gate and onto the road before him, that bright little grin being directed up at him hopefully. "Hey, Mister!" The boy hurried to catch up with Conlan's horse, his head tipped up curiously. "Have you ever met the King?" Curious brown eyes moved over the convoy of soldiers and wagons that stretched out behind Conlan. "'Cause… you're from the King's Guard." The boy flushed the moment the words escaped him. "Is the King really as kind as they say, Mister? Is he really tall? Is he as powerful as they say? Did he really flatten the Small Cimaron Navy with his power? What's the Consort like? Is he handsome? Can they have kids?"

"He's kinder than any man I've ever known." Conlan answered with a small smile, thankful to the King and to his new Consort, his brother Conrart, for the love and support both had shown him at the loss of the one he loved only days after he had finally found him. Even though Connor no longer existed inside of him... those memories removed from his mind... he couldn't change the way his heart still felt for the one he loved most. He honestly didn't know how he would have gotten through some days without the support of everyone that had rallied around him in Covenant Castle, they'd turned it into his home. "You should be proud, young man, of being part of a Kingdom run by a man such as he. I am."

The boy nodded as he almost had to half run to keep up with Conlan's large bay. It was clear however, the boy truly did want answers to every single question that he was flinging at Conlanoch. His young face like that of an eager puppy.

"Marcus?!"

Conlan's breath caught in his throat the moment a young man suddenly appeared before them on the road. With soot streaked across a flushed face and hair just as black, which hung a little limp around a reddened face, Conlan had to stare for his entire world felt as if someone had suddenly tipped it right over on its axis. Eyes the colour of the darkest chocolate were levelled on the boy Conlan had been talking to, the blacksmith's features showing that the boy could be none other than his brother.

"You shouldn't trouble these good soldiers when they've come such a long way on official business." The blacksmith lightly touched his brother's shoulder, drawing the boy back away from where the wagons were finally pulling to a halt before the smithy. Here was where most of the weapons order was being stored carefully for their patron after each weapon was made ready for shipment.

"But he knows the _King_." Marcus hissed at his brother, curiosity and eagerness written on every line of the young face that showed just how much the youth celebrated the reign of their current monarch, a man who had returned prosperity to their little village high in the mountains and ensured the security of their borders. "He's actually _met_ him."

"That still doesn't mean you can go about interrogating him like I know you were doing." Sliding an affectionate arm around his brother's shoulders, he drew the boy to him. "The thousand questions of doom."

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly, pouting up at his elder brother as their younger sister came toddling towards them, her small stuffed dragon clutched tightly to her chest.

Julius's chocolate eyes lifted from his brother's upturned face to regard the soldier his brother had been talking to and froze as his gaze clashed with that of the Lord. He saw for the first time the man who had come to collect the swords and other pieces of weaponry that they had been producing over the last few months in the numerous forges of the village. Something sparked between them then as dark eyes traced the strikingly handsome face of the mounted knight. Long strands of coffee coloured hair drawn back from the high cheekbones of a handsome face to the bright blue-violet of the man's eyes, which reminded him of the bluebells that grew beneath the branches of the bare oak trees after the first snows had melted.

It felt like he had been literally smacked over the head with a frypan, as if the entire world had just begun to rotate completely backwards. His fingers clenched ever so slightly into his brother's white shirt, his eyes still locked with those of the knight, swallowing fiercely as he became vividly aware of his heart pounding so madly inside of his chest that it felt like everyone around him could hear the frantic, hopeless pace it had set.

"I'm sorry if my brother made a nuisance of himself, Sir." Julius offered, feeling heat creep across his face.

A little indignant huff escaped Marcus at those words and he glanced between his brother and the knight, attempting to make sense of the rather stupid expression that seemed to have settled on Julius's face as he gazed at the other man like his sister might on the last piece of fruit cake. Squirming, he managed to slide free of his brother's grip and rolled his eyes. "Kissy-faces, yuck!"

Julius's face went even redder at his brother's words. "I wasn't." He insisted softly, though his eyes couldn't help but glance back up at the knight to see a gentle smile hovering on the man's lips.

"I would honestly be more than happy to answer your brother's questions," Conlan responded as he slipped from the back of his mount and slowly approached the smith and his two siblings with a gentle smile being offered to the little girl. Slowly he crouched down before the little girl, a hand reaching out to lightly brush a single finger against her soft cheek. Gazing up at the young man who had so captured his attention from the first moment he had seen him. "That is… if I could convince you to feed this hungry knight who's been traveling quite a long way.

"Would you like to know about the beautiful dress, Lady Cecilie wore when she gave her son away to the Maou? All the beautiful flowers she grew just for the wedding?" It had been one of the happiest days of his own life, being able to stand beside his brother as Yuuri and Conrart said their vows, binding themselves together for all time. It had been an honour to be there, to be a part of such joy in his brother's life and know that he was a place in it. Even though his soul had longed for his beloved, for the potential happiness that had been snatched away from both of them… he could not help but celebrate along with so many around the entire world for their continued joy. "About how happy the King and his Consort are now, even though… they dearly miss a friend of theirs… who couldn't be with them on their special day."

"I'm happy to know that true love really has conquered all." Julius said gently, seeing the heart-ache in the man's features. "Our Maou certainly deserves such happiness after all he has done for us and the world."

"I wish that true love could conquer everything." A sad smile touched the corners of Conlan's mouth, the longing for Yuki was in his voice.

Hesitating for a moment, Julius reached out towards the knight and that bent head. His soot smudged fingers were darkened and calloused yet, he was drawn to comfort this stranger, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of his pain. His fingertips smoothed cautiously over the man's head, through the long strands tied at the nape of the man's neck, stroking them softly. "Don't give up. Don't ever give up your faith in true love, it will surprise you."

Blue eyes turned upwards slowly, finding those dark ones gazing down at him with such a familiar look of affection that his heart wept from the joy of it. Conlan's head turned into the hand that brushed ever so softly against his cheek, pressing a tender kiss into the calloused palm of it, not caring about the smudges of soot that streaked his own skin from the gentle touch. "It certainly has."

Yuki was right there… in those dark eyes… he could see that beautiful soul peering out of a different face. The voice and accent might not be the same, nor the face, yet… the touch of that gentle hand, the words… the look in those eyes. He _knew_. Yurikito had found a way a way back to him. Though, the skin beneath his touch didn't carry the vivid tingle of power that had always marked out the one he loved as someone far more than an average member of the Demon Tribe, yet... there was barely even a trickle of it beneath the man's skin. Had Yurikito given up his powers in order to make this miracle happen? Had he made such a sacrifice in order to return here to this place so that they could meet?

He didn't know the answer, and he honestly wondered if he ever would. Yet, the moment his eyes focused on Julius, his heart told him that it didn't care. Powerful or not, Maou or not, Yuki had found his way back to him and he was truly humbled by that simple action for him, for their love.

"It certainly has, Love." His large hand softly covered the one pressed against his cheek, cradling it there. "More than I could ever hope it ever would."

And a single tear of joy streaked down his tawny cheek, knowing that no matter what the future held, love had found a way. He swore he would never let it slip through his fingers again. He didn't know how this was possible, but his heart thanked whatever force, including his lover's stubborn will, for giving him a second chance at happiness.

"Love?" Julius gazed down at the man before him, sliding a thumb lightly over the corner of that generous mouth, his eyes softening as he took in the adoration in those eyes. His very heart clenched at that love been directed at him, he wanted to hold onto this man and never let go. Smiling back at Conlan, his fingers cradled that handsome face tenderly. "I must admit I like the sound of that..."

"Good," Blue eyes twinkled at Julius, "Because this heart of mine will never stop loving you."

* * *

><p><strong>YAAY! ALL DONE<strong>


End file.
